mi mundo al revez
by Daniela Cullen Swan
Summary: esta historia es narrada por Abbie-un nuevo personaje que creé-, una moroi usuaria del espiritu, ella se siente traicionada cuando se entera de que fue una sospechosa en el asesinato de Tatiana Ivashkov. ella decide huir a una ciudad de america del sur pero luego se entera lo que paso con Jill y decide ir a Palm Springs para ayudar, allí se dara un romance inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia es narrada por Abbie el nuevo personaje que creé, ella es la mejor amiga de Lissa y Rose. **

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Mi nombre es Abbie Zeklos, soy una usuaria del espíritu con telequinesis-una muy fuerte debo agregar-también puedo hacer crecer las plantas como Sonya Karp, puedo visitar los sueños y ver las auras como Adrian y también puedo curar como Lissa y hasta creo que puedo traer de vuelta a los muertos.

Mi madre había muerto en un accidente cuando era niña, ahora éramos solo yo y mi padre al que rara vez veía pero cuando lo hacia aprovechábamos el tiempo al máximo. Me habían entrenado como una dhampir, en secreto claro, yo era como una especie de experimento para Tatiana Ivashkov, la reina de los moroi y sabia pelear tan bien como Rose o Dimitri...bueno no tan bien pero era capaz de matar un strigoi.

muchas cosas habían pasado últimamente, Tasha Ozera había matado a la reina y había culpado a mi ex mejor amiga Rose Hathaway...luego Rose logro probar su inocencia y había dejado de ser la fugitiva más buscada en todo el mundo, claro había sido un duro golpe para Christian, el sobrino de Tasha y mi amigo-jamás pensé decir eso-también estaba el hecho de que Lissa había creído que yo había matado a la reina y que había culpado a Rose, por eso necesitaba salir de la corte ahora...alejarme de toda esta locura.

Pero me estoy adelantando un poco, empecemos por el principio del caos.

* * *

**CAP 1**

Me dirigía junto con Lissa a las elecciones reales, ella estaba nerviosa y no la culpaba. Al parecer esta era un ingeniosa idea de Rose.

―tranquila, has llegado tan lejos― le dije en forma de aliento―tu puedes.

―gracias Abbie pero no puedo creer todo lo que dices, tu siempre ves todo de forma positiva.

―vamos princesa―nos urgió Janine. La mamá de Rose.

―un momento guardiana Hathaway―dije―si vamos mas rápido se romperán nuestros tacones.

―lo siento lady Zeklos pero tenemos que llegar puntuales.

Entramos al salón, yo me senté al lado de Lissa, todo era un verdadero caos.

― ¡silencio!-grito Nathan Ivashkov, el papá de Adrian, pero nadie le hizo caso.

―esto es un caos―murmure―se saldrá de control en cualquier momento.

―sí, todo se esta retrasando―dijo Christian.

―me pregunto ¿por qué?―dije con sarcasmo―no creo que esto forme parte de un plan ni nada.

Eso era para hacer reír a Lissa pero ella estaba muy seria. Puse mi mano sobre la suya.

―haces lo correcto―le dije― tu familia estaría muy orgullosa, no, todos los Dragomir estarían orgullosos.

―no lo creo, ellos hubieran querido que me lo tomara enserio.

―te lo has tomado enserio, has pasado todas las pruebas y sin trampa; todo esto ha sido por una buena causa. Rose.

Las puertas se abrieron y cinco personas entraron al salón, me quede estupefacta. Jill estaba allí junto con Adrian y Mikhail, pero no era eso lo que me había sorprendido. Rose y Dimitri estaban allí. Ella estaba usando un brazalete que ejercía algún tipo de compulsión para ocultar sus rasgos y a Dimitri lo estaba ayudando Adrian. Abe se acerco al grupo y empezó a murmurar algo al cabo de unos segundos le hizo a Janine y esta se acerco.

Abe dirigió hacia donde Nathan Ivashkov estaba recostado contra el podio. Lissa se puso inquieta a mi lado, ella podía ver correctamente a través de los encantos de espíritu. Ella se levanto y se puso a caminar en dirección a Rose. Nathan se avivó cuando vio al grupo, particularmente cuando Abe simplemente lo empujo a un lado y tomo el micrófono.

―Hey, que estas... ―dijo indignado Nathan.

Por un momento pensé que Abe se iba a poner a gritar pero no, Abe puso sus dedos en sus labios y dejo salir el silbido mas perforador de oídos que había escuchado alguna vez. Mis agudos sentidos moroi y la respuesta en las bocinas tampoco ayudo. La habitación se tranquilizo lo suficiente para escucharle.

―Ahora que tienen el sentido suficiente para cerrar sus bocas ―dijo Abe, ―tenemos… algunas cosas que decirles.―él le susurro algo a Rose y le extendió el micrófono.

―Estamos aquí para, uh, arreglar este debate de una vez por todas―oí algunas murmuraciones, Rose tenía que apresurarse con lo que sea que estuviera planeando―Las leyes pueden quedarse como están. Vasilisa Dragomir está habilitada para su voto en el Consejo y elegible para ser completamente una candidata al trono. Hay otro miembro de su familia. Ella no es la única Dragomir que queda.

_¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Rose?_

Ella llamo por señas a Jill hacia adelante. Por un momento, se paralizó. Ella caminó hacia su lado, tan pálida que me preocupo que se desmayara. La tensión y la presión eran abrumadoras.

―Esta es Jillian Mastrano Dragomir. Ella es una hija ilegitima de Eric Dragomir, pero ella es su hija y por lo tanto parte de su linaje.

―oh dios mío―murmure antes de que todo estallara.

―Soy una Dragomir ―dijo ella claramente, a pesar de sus temblorosas manos. ―Nuestra familia tiene el quórum, y mi hermana tiene sus derechos.―Pude ver otra explosión crecer, y Abe saltó entre Jill y Rose, tomando el micrófono.

―Para esos quienes no lo crean, una prueba de ADN disipara sus dudas acerca del linaje.

Y todo estallo, todos se pusieron a gritarle a Abe que le mostrara las pruebas, yo sabía que él no tenía tales pruebas porque se había enterado al igual que todos nosotros hace 5 segundos.

―Él tuvo otra hija―dijo una voz entre todo el barullo. Esto último calló a la multitud, tanto porque fue dicho con autoridad como porque venía de Daniella Ivashkov. Ella se había levantado, e incluso sin un micrófono, ella tenía una voz que podía llenar la habitación. Ella era también una persona lo suficientemente importante en nuestra sociedad para llamar la atención. Muchos entre la realeza estaban prácticamente obligados a escucharla. En la ahora callada habitación, Daniella continuó hablando―Eric Dragomir tuvo una hija ilegitima, con una mujer llamada Emily Mastrano-una bailarina si lo recuerdo correctamente- El quiso mantenerlo en secreto y necesitaba que ciertas cosas fueran hechas-cosas que no podía hacer el mismo-para ayudar a que permaneciera así. Yo fui una de las personas que le ayudó― Una desacostumbrada sonrisa se asomó en sus labios ―Y honestamente, yo no hubiera pensado que permanecería en secreto de todas formas.

―Suficiente que hayas hecho desaparecer algunos papeles―dijo Rose Daniella fijo esa sonrisa dirigiéndola hacia Rose ―Debido a que si los Dragomir se extinguían, el espíritu también. Y Adrian estaría a salvo. El espíritu estaba obteniendo demasiada atención con rapidez, y tú necesitabas deshacerte de cualquier evidencia acerca de Jill y acabar con la credibilidad de Vasilisa― La expresión de Daniella lo confirmaba por completo.

La curiosidad me domino, me levante de mi silla.

― ¿entonces por que admitirlo ahora?-le pregunte, mi voz sono tan alta y clara como la de ella sin necesidad de un micrófono.

Daniella se encogió de hombros. ―Porque ella esta en lo correcto. Una prueba de ADN confirmara la verdad―Hubo jadeos de temor de esos que tomaban su palabra como una ley suprema y suponían lo que esto significaba. Otras personas se rehusaban a creer y daban miradas de desdén. Daniella, indudablemente descarto que la verdad hubiera sido alterada, sin embargo se veía resignada y dispuesta a aceptarla. Ella examino a Rose con cuidado―Lo que nos gustaría saber es: ¿quién eres tú?

_Oh mierda ya se fregó todo._ Pensé.

Rose sonrió y la miro a los ojos. Levanto su brazo y arranco el brazalete.

―yo soy Rose Hathaway-dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

Todos jadearon, algunos hasta lloraron, los guardianes se aproximaron a ellos con pistolas y los rodearon, inmediatamente me levante de sitio y me encamine hacia ellos. Iba avanzando pero los guardianes empezaron a cerrar el círculo.

―esperen. Por favor escúchennos primero― pidió Rose.

Janine y Mikhail se habían puesto a los flancos de Rose y Dimitri y eso era la que evitaba que los guardianes dispararan, ellos evitaban pelear con otros guardianes si podía evitarlo, Jill y Abe se apresuraron a ponerse al frente.

―Arrástrennos después si quieren― dijo Rose ―No nos resistiremos. Pero deben dejarnos hablar primero. Sabemos quién mató a la reina.

―Nosotros también― dijo uno de los guardianes. ―Ahora, el resto de ustedes… retrocedan antes de salir heridos. Estos son fugitivos peligrosos.

―Necesitan hablar― dijo Abe. ―Tienen evidencia.

―déjenlos hablar―dije por fin abriéndome paso entre la multitud. Uno de los guardianes me tomo del brazo y me jalo antes que llegara a reunirme con ellos.

―Llegaron tan lejos. Estaban en lo correcto con respecto a… Jill―dijo Lissa también caminando hacia el grupo, eso no era fácil de decir para ella con una cara seria. La muerte inminente de Rose era lo único que la distraía de la remecedora experiencia de tener una posible hermana. Ella también estaba teniendo mucha fe en esto, confiando en que Rose decía la verdad. ―Los tienen. No pueden escapar. Solo déjenles hablar. Tengo evidencia para apoyar el caso también.

―Rechazo compartir eso, Lissa― dijo Rose en voz baja. Lissa y yo le dimos una mirada de confusión pero no protestamos.

―Escuchémoslos―dijo uno de los guardianes. Hans―Después de un escape como el que hicieron, realmente quiero saber qué los trajo de vuelta.

Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que había querido decir Rose...nuestra principal sospechosa era Daniella, ¿acaso no habia sido ella?

―manos a la obra―dijo Hans sujetando el brazo de Rose.

―Yo no maté a Tatiana Ivashkov―dijo. Mucha gente se quejo dudosamente. ―No me gustaba. Pero no la maté― Miro a Hans. ―Preguntaron al conserje que testifico acerca de donde estaba yo durante el asesinato, ¿cierto? ¿Y él identificó al hombre que atacó a Lissa como el hombre que le había pagado para mentir acerca de donde estaba yo?-Hans asintió―No hay registro de su existencia-al menos no con los guardianes-Pero los Alquimistas saben quién es él. Lo vieron en sus instalaciones actuando cómo el guardaespaldas de alguien.―los ojos de Rose se detuvieron en Ethan Moore, que estaba de pie junto con los guardianes cerca de la puerta. ―Guardaespaldas de alguien que tenía permitido ver a la reina la noche que murió: Tasha Ozera

Jadee, Rose quería decir que...no, Tasha sería incapaz de eso... ¿o no? motivos, los tenia y habilidad definitivamente.

― ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, Rose?―Exclamó. ― ¿Estás demente?

―Desearía estarlo…pero es cierto. Ambas lo sabemos. Tú mataste a Tatiana.

―Yo nunca, nunca creí que tú la habías matado-y peleé por ti en eso- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Estás basándote en la mancha Strigoi de nuestra familia? Pensé que estabas por sobre ese tipo de prejuicios.

―Lo que estoy diciendo no tiene nada que ver con los Strigoi. Casi desearía que fuera así. Tú odiabas a Tatiana por su ley acerca de la edad y por negarle a los Moroi luchar.

―por eso cuando te dijimos sobre los entrenamientos moroi te escandalizaste-dije. Demonios yo y gran boca.

Rose asintió.

Un Ozera que tal vez quiso mostrar solidaridad con su familia se levanto―La mitad de la Corte odiaba a Tatiana por esa ley. Tú estabas entre ellos.

―Yo no hice a mi guardaespaldas sobornar a un testigo o atacar a Liss– la Princesa Dragomir. Y no pretendas no conocer al chico. Le advertí. ―Él era tu guardaespaldas. Fueron vistos juntos.

―Rose, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, pero si James-ese era su nombre-hizo cualquiera de las cosas que estás diciendo, entonces las hizo solo. Él siempre tuvo ideas radicales. Lo supe cuando lo contraté fuera de la protección, pero nunca creí que fuera capaz de asesinar―Miró alrededor buscando a alguien a cargo, y al final se decidió por el consejo―Siempre he creído que Rose es inocente. Si James es el culpable, entonces estoy más que feliz de decir todo lo que sé para limpiar el nombre de Rose.

_Claro que fácil, culpar a un muerto._

Christian se levanto y encaro a Rose.

―Rose, ¿cómo puedes decir algo como esto? Tú la conoces. Tú sabes que no lo haría. Deja de hacer una escena y déjanos averiguar cómo ese chico James mató a la reina.

―James no pudo haber estacado a Tatiana―dijo Rose ―Tenía una mano herida. Un Moroi debe usar las dos manos para estacar a alguien. Lo he visto pasar dos veces ahora. Y apuesto a que si puedes obtener una respuesta honrada de Ethan Moore…―Miro al guardián que se había puesto pálido. ―James no estaba allí la noche en que Tatiana murió, ¿no es cierto? Y no creo que Daniella Ivashkov estuviera tampoco, a pesar de lo que la Princesa Dragomir dijo antes. Pero Tasha estaba. Estaba en el despacho de la reina – y no lo informaste.

―Tasha no mataría a nadie.

―Sé que está mal… pero si usáramos compulsión en los sospechosos…―sugirió Lissa

― ¡Ni siquiera sugieras eso! ―Exclamó Tasha, girando sus ojos afilados hacia Lissa. ―Mantente fuera de esto. Tu futuro está en riesgo. Un futuro que te puede hacer grande y conseguir las cosas que las personas necesitan.

―sin embargo un futuro que tu puedes manipular―dije―Lissa esta de acuerdo contigo en varias de tus reformas y crees que puedes convencerla en las que no lo hace. Especialmente si está con tu sobrino. Por eso luchaste tanto para que cambiaran la ley del quórum. La quieres para que sea reina.

Christian avanzo hacia a mí, Tasha puso una mano en su hombro para retenerlo pero eso no le impidió hablar.

―eso es estúpido―dijo Christian― si quiere que sea reina ¿por qué hizo que James la atacara?

Iba a contestar eso pero Dimitri se me adelanto.

―Porque ninguno debía morir―La voz baja y resonante de Dimitri sonaba muy bien con la acústica del salón. No necesitó micrófono mientras se dirigía a Tasha. ―Tú no esperabas que hubiera un guardián con ella.―Él estaba en lo correcto, me di cuenta. Eddie había sido obligado esa noche bajo extrañas circunstancias y justo a tiempo a ver Ambrose con Lissa. ―James probablemente iba a fingir un ataque y escapar… lo suficiente para crear más simpatía y apoyo a Vasilisa. Lo que sin duda pasó- solo un poco más severamente.

―Dimka, no tú también―la mirada indignada de Tasha se convirtió en una de dolor.

Vi los colores del aura de Tasha cambiar, ardieron un poco más brillantes cuando miró a Dimitri.

― ¿lo hiciste por eso?―pregunte irritada― ¿todo esto por un hombre? ¿Mataste a alguien e incriminaste a mi amiga por un hombre? Rose no tenía nada que ver en esto, es...tonto, tus acciones son tontas, ¿cuándo lo entenderás? Dimitri no te ama, el no siente lo mismo por ti él ama a Rose.

Vi el aura de Tasha ponerse roja, ella estaba furiosa.

―Puedes ponerme en custodia, lo entiendo. ¿Pero no crees que tengas suficiente como para ponerla a ella y a Ethan también?―intervino Rose.

El rostro de Hans era inescrutable, suspiro y finalmente dijo: tomen a lady Ozera y a Moore. Los interrogaremos.

Viendo que Tasha estaba en medio de otras personas, hubo un poco de temor y pánico cuando cuatro guardianes fueron tras ella. Ellos evitaban a cualquier otro miembro de la audiencia tanto como fuera posible, pero aún había muchos golpes y empujones. Lo que fue una sorpresa fue la fiereza con la que Tasha peleó. Ella estaba entrenada, recordé. No de la misma manera en la que lo estaban los guardianes, pero suficiente para hacer difícil sujetarla. Ella podía patear y golpear – y matar reinas – e incluso arreglárselas para noquear a un guardián.

Ella intentaría pelear para escapar, me di cuenta – aunque no lo lograría ni por un segundo. Estaba demasiado lleno y caótico. Guardianes se dirigían a la pelea. Moroi aterrorizados tratando de escapar de la pelea. Todos parecían estar en el camino de otro. Repentinamente un estruendoso estallido se hizo eco en toda la sala. Un disparo. Muchos Moroi se tiraron al piso, sin embargo los guardianes seguían viniendo. Sosteniendo un arma que seguramente era del guardián que había noqueado, Tasha agarró al primer Moroi que pudo con su mano libre. Así que ayúdenme, era Mia Rinaldi. Ella había estado sentada cerca de Christian. Dudo que Tasha haya notado que rehén eligió.

―apártense o le vuelo la cabeza―grito Tasha. El arma estaba en la cabeza de Mia, y sentí mi corazón detenerse. ¿Cómo las cosas llegaron a este punto?

Mientras tanto Tasha comenzó a moverse lentamente – muy lentamente – haciendo su vía hacia la salida – arrastrando a Mia con ella. Su progreso era lento y pesado debido a todas las sillas y personas que había en el camino. El retraso les dio a los guardianes tiempo para resolver este peligroso dilema._ Ellos vienen primero._ La vida de Mia – la vida de un Moroi – estaba en el medio. Los guardianes no querían que Mia muriera, pero un guerrero Moroi que porta armas de fuego no podía ser dejado en libertad.

―Tasha, por favor no...―

Lissa saltó hacia adelante, su lastimero llanto fue interrumpido mientras Mia golpeó a Tasha y se separó, deslizándose fuera del alcance del arma. Tasha, sorprendida desde dos frentes, aún apuntaba con su arma. Con Mia fuera de su alcance y todo pasando tan rápido, Tasha disparó frenéticamente un par de tiros a la primera amenaza moviéndose hacia ella – que no eran los guardianes que se acercaban rápidamente. Era una delgada figura de blanco que le gritó a Tasha. Lissa.

Rose se interpuso entre la bala y Lissa; y luego lo hizo Dimitri pero fue demasiado tarde, la bala impacto en el pecho de Rose.

― ¡no!―grite lanzándome hacia Rose que yacía en el suelo con Lissa a su lado―no―llore― ¡alguien haga algo! ¡Maldita sea muévanse! no la dejen morir― las lagrimas caían frenéticamente por mi mejillas, apoye mis manos en el suelo manchándolas con la sangre de Rose y me incline más cerca―Rose respira, mantente viva por mí, por Lissa―los ojos de Rose se fueron desenfocando, primero me miro a mi y me sonrió, luego a Lissa y por último a Dimitri, a este último le dio una mira del más puro amor y cerró los ojos.

Los guardianes me levantaron del suelo apartándome de Rose y también levantaron a Lissa quien lloraba incontrolablemente.

― ¡quítenme las manos de encima!―grite― ¡suéltenme!―dije empezando a forcejear―aun hay tiempo, déjenme sanarla puedo hacerlo, no la dejare morir―mire ha Lissa― ¡Has algo!― le grite.

Ellos ignoraron mis suplicas y me apartaron a ahí, por el rabillo del ojo vi como sacaban a Tasha, también vi la enorme sonrisa en su cara. Me logre soltar del agarre del guardia y corrí hacia ella.

― ¡maldita perra!―grite mientras me lanzaba sobre ella―todo esto es tu culpa―dije dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Los guardianes me separaron de ella―si ella muere juro que te matare con mis propias manos.

―cariño, pero si ya esta muerta.

― ¡ugh! maldita zorra, ¡esta es la razón por la que Dimitri jamás te querrá!

Ella soltó una carcajada, la ira ardía dentro de mi impulsada por el espíritu la mire y use la súper compulsión, la cara de Tasha reflejaba el mas puro terror― ¡basta!―grito Tasha―has que pare...

Ahora yo sonreí― ¿te gusta esto? puedo hacerlo toda la noche, vas a pagármelas todas, el dolor físico se va el mental no, podría dedicar todos mis días a torturarte.

Tasha gimió―basta―repitió.

―basta―dijo una voz detrás de mí―detenlo, tú no eres esto, tú no eres mala―Adrian me estaba hablando.

_Tú no eres esto_, sus palabras retumbaron en mi mente, deje la súper compulsión y vi como se llevaban a Tasha, mire a Adrian y él me dio una mirada de comprensión.

Ya no aguante mas y mis piernas cedieron, Adrian me sujeto antes de caer. Yo me aferre a él y empecé a sollozar contra su pecho―tranquila todo va a estar bien―eso fue lo último que escuche porque perdí el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Me levante en mi habitación, estaba un poco mareada_. Eso te pasa por abusar del espíritu. _Pensé.

Mi papá entro.

-¿cariño, como te sientes?

Recordaba todo borroso, no lograba enfocar mis ideas, todo tenía que ver con Tasha, Lissa y algo sobre… ¡Rose!

Me levante de golpe― ¿Cómo esta Rose? ella esta…esta ¿muerta?

Mi papa sacudió la cabeza―no, pero esta inconsciente. Estuvo en cirugía―mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer―tranquila, todo salió bien.

― ¿Lissa la curo? No hay manera de que lograra sobrevivir, yo lo vi, la bala le perforo el pecho ¿o tal vez el corazón?

―sabes―dijo mi papá―la gente se puede recuperar por si sola a veces.

―si, solo que este no era el caso.

mas tarde despues de jurarle a mi papá que estaba bien fui a ver a Lissa, ella se lanzo a mis brazos cuando me vio.

―hoy son las elecciones―me dijo―no sabes cuan nerviosa estoy.

―¿como lo llevas?―pregunte recordando lo de Jill―¿has hablado con ella?

ella nego con la cabeza―no he tenido tiempo, ella esta con su mamá. ademas no creo querer hacerlo...

―Lissa, ella no tiene la culpa―dije―es mas, tu tampoco la tienes.

―lo se, tal vez pueda aceptar lo de Jill, pero no quiero ver a esa mujer, la detesto. por su culpa mi padre le fue infiel a mi madre.

―te entiendo, nadie te puede obligar si tu no quieres. en este momento te diria que fueramos de shopping, pero hay cosas mas importantes que hacer. ver a Rose.

nos encaminamos al centro medico de la corte.

―¿ya la has visto?―le pregunte.

―si, pero por poco tiempo.

cuano llegamos encontramos a Dimitri en la habitacion de Rose, sonrei mentalmente. Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, su amor era muy fuerte.

Dimitri nos sonrio―supongo que este es el momento en que yo me voy para que tengan un tiempo se chicas.

―eso estaria bien, pero no sera por mucho y¿tiempo porque las elecciones seran dentro de poco―dije.

―tenias que recordarmelo―dijo Lissa dramáticamente.

cuando Dimitri salio, nos quedamos mirando a Rose, ella estaba conectada a un monton de tuvos, mis ojos se humedecieron.

―ella estara bien―me consolo Lissa―sabes, ella es muy valiente, sacrificar la vida por mi...―suspiro.

―ella daria la vida por los que ama.

―hay algo que no te he dicho...―solto de repente

―¿que es?

―Rose y yo ya no estamos vinculadas.

―¿que?-grite―¿como es eso posible?

―no lo sabemos, pero Sonya tiene una teoria, dice que el vinculo se formo cuando yo la traje de entre los muertos, pero esta vez ella se salvo sola, ella rompio el vinculo.

toque la mano de Rose.

―nuestra Rose es fuerte, muy fuerte, estoy tan orgullosa de ella, espero algun dia ser como ella.

la puerta de la habitacion se abrio.

―princesa Dragomir―dijo Janine―ya es hora de que se vista.

ella me dio una mirada que decia: AYUDAME!

―ire contigo―dije―solo dejame pasar por mis cosas y nos cambiaremos en tu habitacion.

―¡date prisa!―me urgio.

―ya voy, claro la nominan a reina y se pone mandona―dije riendo.

me dirigi a mi casa y saque un vestido purpura hasta las rodillas y mis zapatos negros de tacon, tambien tome mi neceser de maquillaje y me encamine a la habitacion de Lissa.

media hora despues estabamos en el salon de baile. Lissa estaba con los otros dos candidatos sentada en el centro de la sala, si ella se sentia nerviosa no lo demostraba, se comportaba de una manera sofisticada y refinada.

―muy bien―dijo Nathan Ivashkov―despues del pequeño inconveniente de ayer vamos a retomar las elecciones, solo ha habido un pequeño cambio, la señorita Dragomir ahora si es elegible.

¿pequeño inconveniente? ¿el consideraba pequeño el que hubieramos encontrado al asesino de la reina y a la hermana de Lissa? ¿que consideraria como un verdadero inconveniente? ¿que la misma Tatiana hubiera venido y señalado a Tasha?

―ahora todos los representantes de las familias reales se pararan y diran para quien es su voto en cuanto se diga su apellido.

cruce los dedos para atraer algo de suerte.

―los Badica―dijo Nathan.

―Vasilisa Dragomir―dijo el principe y se sento.

ya casi todos habian votado, solo le faltaba votar a mi familia; a los Voda y a los Ozera.

los tres candidatos estaban empatados.

―los Ozera―dijo Nathan.

―Rufus Tarus―oh mierda malditos.

Nathan sonrio

―los Voda―dijo.

―Vasilisa Dragomir.

ahora era el turno de los Zeklos, mi familia, estaba tan nerviosa pero mi ti abuela era muy sabia tomaria la decision correcta, la cual era obviamente Lissa.

―los Zeklos―dijo Nathan, todos en la habitacion estaban conteniendo la respiracion, incluyendome.

―Vasilisa Dragomir.

―¡sí!―grite, todos voltearon a mi mirar, a mi no me importo, yo solo aplaudi muy fuerte y me puse a vitorear.

―bien―dijo Nathan―el consejo ha votado, nuestra nueva reina es Vasilisa Dragomir.

esta vez todos aplaudieron.

Luego de toda esta locura Lissa y yo estábamos conversando, me había sacado los tacones porque me estaban matando pero Lissa seguía con esa imagen altanera.

―al fin―dije―al fin toda esta locura termino...

―es fácil para ti decirlo, ¡ahora soy la reina! yo no pedí ser reina.

―pero lo eres, no te puedes echar atrás ahora, la coronación será en unos días, tu serás oficialmente la reina Vasilissa.

―gracias eh, eso hace mas fácil todo.

Me reí.

―ya para, no seas tan melodramática.

―no lo soy, es que...no lo sé, hay tanto de lo que aun no estoy segura. Esto del espíritu es complicado, tú misma sabes las consecuencias tu las has vivido ¿voy a ser una buena reina? ¿O me terminare volviendo loca?

―sabes que nada de eso pasara, me tienes a mí y a Rose, además esta Christian y―hice una mueca―a Adrian.

― ¿aun no te cae bien?―me pregunto Lissa―pensé que después de lo de Tasha―ahora ella hizo una mueca― todo se había arreglado.

―ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso, aun al menos, pero que él te haya llamado perra sutilmente no se olvida fácilmente.

―el no te llamo perra y tu tampoco hiciste nada por disculparte después de...―ella dudo.

― ¿haberlo bañado con cerveza?―sugerí―oh vamos, el debió creer que estaba en el cielo.

―sabes la razón por la que el toma, el espíritu no es fácil de manejar.

― ¡ya deja de defenderlo! tu sabes que hay otros medios aparte de pasar cada minuto de tu vida ebrio. Hay medicamentos.

―pero...

Eddie se acerco a nosotras.

―aquí están, las he estado buscando por todos lado―el examino el lugar en donde estábamos―bonito lugar para conversar.

Estábamos conversando en la cabaña donde Ekaterina la había interrogado.

― ¿cómo nos encontraste?―pregunto Lissa.

―eso no importa―dijo el―para lo que estoy aquí es para decirles que Rose despertó.

― ¡¿qué?!―gritamos Lissa y yo al unisonó.

―si, pensé que les gustaría saber.

―claro―me levante y me puse mis zapatos.

―vamos, de prisa―me urgió Lissa.

―ya voy―le dije un poco malhumorada.

Empezamos a correr, ya íbamos a llegar cuanto mi tacón se atoro y yo caí.

―mierda―murmure.

― ¿estas bien?―pregunto Eddie preocupado.

―sí, claro. Supongo que combinar tacones y correr en la misma oración no resulto bien.

El me ayudo a levantarme.

―te encuentras bien―pregunto Lissa, ella se veía ansiosa.

―ve, corre a la habitación, yo iré en un momento.

― ¿enserio?

―si―dije. Jadee cuando quise mover mis piernas―me curare e iré en unos minutos.

―esta bien―dijo y empezó a correr de nuevo.

―ven―dijo Eddie―apóyate en mí.

―ok―le dije.

Me apoye en Eddie y puse mi mamo en mi rodilla; deje que la magia fluyera. A los dos minutos mis heridas se habían cerrado.

Me separe de Eddie y me quite los zapatos.

―gracias―le dije― ¿tú no vienes?

―nope, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos.

―bueno, adiós―dije volviendo a correr.

Cuando llegue a la habitación en donde Rose estaba; la puerta estaba entreabierta me asome y las oí murmurar, se que esta mal espiar, pero algo me decía que tenía que oír esto.

―asi que aún no le has dicho―dijo Rose.

―no, no podría, Abbie no merece esto―dijo Lissa.

―te apoyo pero no podemos ocultarle la verdad…

Entre a la habitación, ellas se sobresaltaron.

― ¿Cómo te sientes Rose? ―pregunte seria.

―bien―respondió ella. Rose jamás admitiría que estaba mal o cansada.

―ok―dije tomando aire― ¿Cuál es la verdad que me pensaban ocultar?

Ellas se miraron entre si

―nosotras pensamos que tú habías matado a Tatiana―dijo Lissa.

Eso fue como un baldazo de agua fría.

― ¡¿qué?! ¡Creían que yo había matado a Tatiana! ¿Por qué demonios haría eso?

―lo sentimos, pero tu enserio tenias motivos para hacerlo.

Mire a Rose― ¿enserio creías que yo te había incriminado? Eres mi amiga ¿Por qué creíste eso? ―las lagrimas bañaban mis mejillas―yo confiaba en ustedes ¡yo lo daría todo por ustedes! Pero veo que ustedes no harían lo mismo. He terminado con ustedes.

― ¡Abbie, espera! ―grito lisa

_Demasiado tarde_. Pensé.

Me fui corriendo a mi habitación llorando, pero no eran lágrimas de dolor, eran lágrimas de ira.

Seguí corriendo cuando me choque con alguien. Dimitri.

― ¿Abbigail? ―dijo― ¿Qué pasa?

―me voy ―dije―me largo de la corte.

― ¿por qué? ―pregunto Dimitri.

―ya no puedo permanecer aquí.

― ¿Qué pasara con Rose y Lissa, tus amigas? ―me pregunto.

―ya deja ese rollo de las lecciones de vida zen, ¡ellas ya no son mis amigas! ―grite corriendo nuevamente.

Llegue a mi habitación, saque una maleta y metí algo de ropa y zapatos. Me cambie y media hora después estaba saliendo de mi habitación con una maleta y un bolso de mano en el cual llevaba mi pasaporte y mis tarjetas de crédito.

Necesitaba que alguien me sacara de la corte ya que sola no me dejarían salir y aunque lo lograra aun tenía que llegar al aeropuerto. Pero ¿a quién le pedía ayuda?, ¿a mi padre? No, el jamás de dejaría irme; ¿a Christian?, Nop, el no tiene auto; ¿a Adrian? No, Jamás caería tan bajo.

Necesitaba que un guardia me sacara ¿pero quién? Ninguno accedería a menos que…

Salí corriendo buscando a la única persona que me ayudaría. Dimitri.

Lo encontré cerca de los edificios administrativos.

―necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí―dije sin rodeos.

― ¿qué? ¿A dónde?

―al aeropuerto.

―primero dime donde iras.

― ¿es necesario? ―pregunte.

―si―dijo el sin dudar.

―bueno…la cosa es que no lo sé.

El me miro con el ceño fruncido, debo admitir que se veía sexy.

―esta bien―suspiro―te llevare, pero debes saber que si alguien descubre esto estaré en problemas.

Le sonreí―no te preocupes eres amigo de la reina; además siempre puedes decir que use la compulsión contigo después de todo soy popular por eso.

Me llevo a su auto, yo me dirigí al asiento del copiloto pero él me detuvo.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―me pregunto, parecía divertido.

―a sentarme―respondí― ¿no es obvio?

El negó con la cabeza.

―te verán salir conmigo…y si no regresas ¿a quién crees que interrogaran?

― ¿y entonces? ¿Cuál es tu plan?

. . .

Media hora después mi equipaje y yo estábamos en la cajuela del auto de Dimitri. El espacio era pequeño, ya me empezaba a sentir claustrofóbica.

El auto paro y escuche pasos, la cajuela se abrió.

―oh dios mío, jamás estuve tan contenta de respirar aire puro; pensé que moriría por intoxicación.

Dimitri río.

Deje mi equipaje en la cajuela y me dirigí al asiento del copiloto.

Dimitri se subió al auto pero no lo arranco.

― ¿y bien? ―dijo― ¿A dónde iras?

―ya te dije que no lo sé, enserio no lo sé ¿porqué todo el mundo cree que miento? ―Dimitri me miro extrañado―si, tu noviecita Rose y Lissa dijeron que yo había matado Tatiana.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Dimitri se sonrojaba, por un momento pensé que Dimitri me iba a decir que me bajara de su auto y caminara al aeropuerto pero no hizo eso, al contrario se quedo pensativo.

―iras a sola―dijo él, no respondí porque no era una pregunta―y sin guardianes ―agrego― entonces tendrá que ser una cuidad soleada, ¿qué te parece Los Angeles?

―no―dije automáticamente―tiene que ser una cuidad fuera de USA.

Suspiro― ¿tan grave consideras esto? Me refiero ellas debieron preguntarte pero…

La conversación se interrumpió porque mi movil sono.

Lo busque en mi bolso y conteste.

― ¿hola?

―Abbie ¿Dónde estas?

―yo…Mmmm…estoy con…Rose y Lissa, eso es, estoy con ellas.

―Abbigail Irina Zeklos no me mientas, Lissa esta aquí conmigo, ella se vino a disculpar por algo y me dijo que habías salido corriendo, te fui a buscar a tu habitación pero no estabas allí y me doy con la sorpresa de que mucha de tu ropa a desaparecido; ahora bien ¿Dónde estas?

―eso no te incumbe, ya tengo 19 soy capaz de decidir qué hacer y que no.

―Abbie…―colgué.

―oh mierda, ya se dieron cuenta. Puse mi cabeza entre mis manos―mire a Dimitri―si te llaman diles que no me has visto ¿sí?

El me miro, su movil sono.

―ponlo en altavoz―le dije― ¿por favor?

El volvió a sonreír y tomo el movil.

― ¿hola?

―guardián Belikov―dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea. Lissa― ¿no ha visto a Abbie?

Trague saliva.

―no―dijo el seriamente― ¿Por qué?

―porque me temo que huyo de la corte.

― ¿nadie la ha visto?―pregunto Dimitri, no sabía cómo podía mantenerse serio, si fuera yo ya me hubiera reído hace horas.

―no―dijo Lissa― ¿podría ayudarnos a buscarla?

―claro, pero me temo que ahora no estoy en la corte, sin embargo volveré en unas horas.

―esta bien, dese prisa.

―esta bien―el colgó.

―gracias―le dije.

―no hay de que―me dijo―pero ahora tenemos que darnos prisa, los guardianes se organizan rápido y nosotros solo estamos a 3 kilómetros de la corte.

―bien―saque mi Iphone y busque "ciudades soleadas en América del sur", los resultados fueron: Rio de Janeiro, Piura y Montevideo ― ¿Qué te parece Piura? ―pregunte―sol, playas y la mejor comida suena perfecto para mí.

― ¿hablas español? ―pregunto.

―hablo 6 idiomas―le dije.

―eres presumida―me dijo bromeando―pero si eso quieres Piura sera.

Nos miramos y ambos estallados en risas.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y Dimitri me ayudo con mi escaso equipaje, pero el hecho de que llevaba una maleta no significaba que había traído poca ropa.

―voy por los boletos―el dijo.

Al rato regreso.

―vas a tener que hacer escalas―me dijo.

―cuantas―pregunte.

―dos.

―genial―gruñí.

―bien, adiós.

No aguante más y lo abrace.

―gracias por todo―le dije―te veo pronto.

―cuídate―me dijo―toma―me tendió una Wow estaca.

―gracias―dije examinándola.

Me di la vuelta pero luego recordé algo―recuerda que si descubren algo yo use la compulsión contigo.

―claro.

Y sin más que decir me dirigí al avión, me esperaba un largo viaje.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3.

Después de nueve horas por fin aterrizamos, tome mi equipaje y me dispuse a salir del aeropuerto, unos folletos llamaron mi atención. Tome uno y era de un hotel…

El susodicho hotel se llamaba "Costa del Sol" y se veía bonito asi que me hospedaría ahí.

Salí del aeropuerto y aunque aun era prácticamente de madrugada me tope con un calor insoportable, solté un suspiro de resignación. ¡Como extrañaba Montana! El ambiente de Piura se sentía muy seco, sin una pisca de humedad. Me dirigí con mi escaso equipaje a la fila de autos a las afueras del aeropuerto los cuales supuse serian taxis. Ahora si pondría a prueba mi español.

Me acerque a un señor regordete que se veía amable.

―hola, ¿me podría llevar al hotel Costa del Sol?

―claro, son 20 soles.

¿Soles? ¿Qué diablos eran soles? Me encogí de hombros y subí mi maleta al auto.

El hombre empezó a conducir y yo saque mi Iphone y busque "soles" y asi fue que me entere que asi se llamaba la moneda de ese país. Habíamos recorrido ya varias cuadras e íbamos a pasar por un puente, me asome para ver el rio y solté un bufido, eso era todo menos un rio, parecía más bien un riachuelo.

El hombre pareció haberse dado cuenta porque dijo:

―deberías verlo en verano, llega casi hasta el límite.

Lo mire incrédula― ¿en serio? A mí me parece un riachuelo.

El hombre me miro con cara de pocos amigos pero no contesto.

El auto se detuvo afuera del hotel y sabía que era el hotel porque tenía un letrero inmenso que rezaba "Costa del Sol". Me baje del auto con mi maleta y rebusque en mi bolso un billete de 20 dólares y se lo di al hombre. El me miro extrañado pero no dijo nada.

―siento no tener cambio―me disculpe― pero con esto le basta y le sobra.

Me dirigí a la puerta de la derecha y en cuanto la abrí me dieron ganas de vomitar, los olores que emanaba eran apestosos, olía a sudor y humo de cigarro. Tal vez para los humanos no oliera tan mal pero para mí con mis sentidos moroi eran sofocantes. Ese lugar era un casino.

― ¡es un casino! ―le dije al hombre.

El me miro y se veía divertido.

―sí, esa es una parte del hotel tú te tienes que ir por acá―dijo señalando una puerta de cristal mucho más grande que la que yo acababa de abrir.

―bien, gracias por la ayuda.

Entre al hotel.

La recepción era de color marfil con toques marrones que combinaban muy bien, el mostrador era de caoba con un ordenador y apuesto muchacho detrás de él.

―buenos días―dijo antes de que pudiera hablar― ¿tiene reservación?

Fruncí los labios.

―no, no hice reservaciones― me abofetee mentalmente― por favor dime que hay habitaciones disponibles.

El sonrió― tienes suerte, acaban de desocupar unas cuantas―suspire aliviada― pero lamento decir que las únicas que quedan son dos matrimoniales y una suite.

―si es por el dinero no hay problema, me quedo con la suite.

El joven que se llamaba Miguel me pidió mi tarjeta de crédito y mi identificación. 15 minutos más tarde me estaba dirigiendo con el botones a la habitación 28. Había insistido en que eso del botones no era necesario pero al parecer Miguel no me escucho.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación abrí la puerta con la llave electrónica y le di propina al botones.

―Wow―murmure cerrando la puerta.

La habitación era del mismo color que el de la recepción, la cama de tamaño royal se encontraba en medio de la habitación, había un pequeño escritorio a un lado y una TV de 50" con un mullido sofá blanco en frente de él, las cortinas estaban corridas y supuse que la vista daba hacia la avenida que estaba en frente del hotel, también había un pequeño closet y una puerta que supuse conducía al baño.

Me puse a acomodar mi ropa y cuando termine me eche sobre la cama, eran las alrededor de las 7:00 AM y todavía seguía siendo muy temprano para los humanos.

Me puse a pensar en que haría durante todas estas semanas en las que estaría aquí me plantee varias alternativas pero ninguna me convenció….siempre había querido ir a la universidad pero había desistido de hacerlo hace unos meses, mi padre no tuvo problemas con eso ya que probablemente jamás tendría que trabajar y si algo le llegara a pasar- sinceramente esperaba que eso no sucediera- la herencia me respaldaría. Pero en ese momento había un problema mucho más grande que mi tiempo libre. Sangre. Demonios, hacia 4 días que no me alimentaba y mis colmillos dolían en el más literal de los sentidos.

Trate de sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza pero me fue imposible. Sangre, sangre, sangre me pedía a gritos mi cuerpo. Empecé a caminar en círculos trazando cientos de planes de cómo conseguir sangre, tal vez me escondería en un callejón e interceptaría a un humano y utilizaría la compulsión para que me diera su sangre voluntariamente o tal vez solo lo obligaría, después de todo que era lo peor que me podía pasar…

_No_. Me dije a mi misma. _Tú eres fuerte asi que resistirás, tendrás que aguantar hasta mañana_. _Pero ¿y si mañana tampoco conseguía sangre? No, no, no piensa positivamente y todo se solucionara._

Me propuse a distraerme asi que me puse a investigar lo de las universidades, después de un rato me re-convencí de que aun no estaba lista para la universidad, no es que no haya sacado buenas notas en St. Vladimir de hecho mis notas eran buenas pero no lo sé no me sentía preparada. En lugar de eso me inscribiría en una escuela secundaria llamada María Montessori como alumna de último año y usaría la compulsión para verme más joven.

A las 9:00 AM me puse en marcha, hoy me inscribiría en la escuela.

Salí de hotel y tome un taxi para que me llevara hasta allí.

La escuela era grande pero solo vi una parte de ella y las chanchas de futbol y vóley ya que los edificios administrativos estaban cerca de la entrada, me dirigí hacia ellos.

Me encontré con una señora de unos 50 años detrás de un escritorio revisando unos papeles que al parecer era la secretaria.

―mmm―me aclare la garganta― necesito hablar con la directora―le dije usando la compulsión.

Mi compulsión era tan fuerte que no hacía falta el contacto visual para que hiciera efecto, claro que los antidepresivos que me hacían tomar al igual que a Lissa habían hecho que su poder disminuyera pero como no los había tomado hace más de una semana por todo eso de las elecciones y la cosa de Rose mi magia se había incrementado.

La mirada de la mujer se puso vidriosa y asintió. Se levanto del escritorio y me guio hacia la oficina de la directora.

―aquí es―me dijo.

―gracias.

La señora se marcho y toque la puerta.

―adelante―dijo una voz aguda y cantarina.

Abrí la puerta y entre.

La habitación era de color rosa y olía a vainilla ¡dios como odiaba ese olor!, había una repisa con muchos trofeos y medallas, también habían fotos de algunos estudiantes con diplomas en sus manos. Había una pequeña biblioteca cerca del escritorio de la directora, al parecer le gustaba leer al igual que a mí, no había un solo libro en la biblioteca de St. Vladimir que no había leído.

La directora tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y la tez clara, ella me miro expectante asi que tome aire y hable.

―buenos días, vengo a matricularme.

― ¿Dónde están tus padres? ―me pregunto.

Momento de usar compulsión.

―mi nombre es Abbigail Zeklos y voy a estudiar aquí a partir de hoy ― ella asintió ― dígame que tengo que hacer― busco en los cajones de su escritorio y saco un formulario. Lo llene― listo ¿Cuándo empiezo?

―mañana mismo si lo deseas, pídele tu uniforme y tu horario de clases a la secretaria y por cierto necesito tú boleta de calificaciones del año pasado y tu certificado de estudios.

Ya había pensado en eso cuando me fugue y por eso los había traído asi que rebusque en mi bolso y le entregue solo mis boletas de notas excluyendo la del último año por supuesto y lo del certificado tuve que convencerla de que no era importante.

―ok, nos vemos―me despedí.

Me dirigí al escritorio de la recepcionista.

―necesito un uniforme.

― ¿de qué talla?

―dos―conteste. La mujer me miro confundida y me acorde de que estaba en Perú y aquí las tallas eran diferentes, saque mi Iphone y me puse a buscar. Finalmente y luego de haber consultado muchas páginas web le respondí a la secretaria, resulta que mi talla era S.

Ella rebusco en el armario y me tendió una falda de cuadros rojos y negros-puaj- y una camisa blanca con la insignia del colegio, también un suéter rojo con la misma insignia. Luego volvió a rebuscar en el armario y me tendió el uniforme de educación física, el cual estaba compuesto de una falda-short y un polo blanco con el logo del colegio.

―las medias son blancas y los zapatos negros y con respecto al uniforme de educación física las zapatillas son blancas.

Guarde las cosas en mi bolso.

―y con respecto al horario…

―oh claro―ella busco en su escritorio y me tendió una hoja la cual también guarde en mi bolso―secundaria tiene el horario de tarde, el ingreso es a la 1:00 PM y la salida a la 6:45 pm

Chasquee la lengua.

―bien―dije de mala gana, me dirigí hacia la salida.

―tienes que pagar por el uniforme.

―no, no tengo que hacerlo.

―tienes razón― me dijo la mujer―adiós.

―adiós, que tenga un buen día.

Dije dirigiéndome de nuevo a la salida.

Al día siguiente iba saliendo del hotel con mi uniforme y mi mochila, me había encargado de comprar mis útiles ayer. Tome un taxi y me dirigí a la escuela.

Cuando llegue los demás chicos ya estaban entrando, momento se usar compulsión, solo debía hacer que me viera un poco más joven.

Entre saludando a la señora que estaba en la puerta, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el aula de los de ultimo año, un chico rubio-humano- paso a mi lado y me sonrió.

―hola―le dije acercándome a él. Debo decir que se veía como de 17, eso me dio seguridad― ¿puedes decirme donde esta el aula de los de ultimo año?

― ¿ultimo año? Ah! Te debes referir a los de quinto―yo fruncí el ceño, estaba viviendo en otro país y parecía que estaba en otro planeta―si quieres te puedo llevar―dijo el rubio tentadoramente.

―eso sería muy amable de tu parte―dije caminando a su lado.

Una de las cosas del espíritu es que te hace ser extrovertido, Lissa y yo podíamos iniciar un debate sin sentirnos cohibidas o nerviosas.

―mmm ― es obvio que no eres de Piura―me dijo el rubio―asi que… ¿de donde eres?

―de Estados Unidos...

― ¡eso es genial! Por cierto mi nombre es Mateo.

―el mío es Abbigail pero puedes llamarme Abbie.

―Abbie―repitió―que bonito nombre.

Me sonroje.

―gracias, Mateo también es genial.

―sí, supongo.

A pesar de ser humano mateo era muy alto. El era de mi altura y eso que yo media 1.80.

Nos dirigimos hacia uno de los edificios, subimos al tercer piso doblamos a la izquierda.

―aquí es―dijo abriendo la puerta para mí.

―gracias, es bueno saber que aun existen los caballeros.

Ahora él se sonrojo.

―mmm si no entramos ahora la coordinadora de disciplina nos castigara.

―oh claro.

En el aula había unos 20 chicos, 22 si nos contábamos Mateo y yo, todos me miraron con interés. Yo entre sin hacer contacto visual con nadie pero podía sentir sus miradas sobre mí. Había carpetas unipersonales colocadas en 4 columnas frente a la pizarra, yo me senté en una que estaba desocupada detrás de una chica pelirroja.

―hola―me saludo la pelirroja.

Yo alcé la vista y me quede sorprendida con lo que vi, ¡ella era una moroi! Y como ella era una moroi sabría donde había alimentadores y si sabía donde había alimentadores todos mis problemas y la sed se irían.

―hola― me acerque más a ella ―no sabía que habían tantos moroi en Piura, yo me acabo de mudar hace poco y no he visto a ninguno.

―claro que hay, aunque somos pocos. Mi familia y yo nos mudamos hace un año, tú sabes por el sol y todo eso… nosotros no contamos con dhampirs que nos protejan.

―lo sé, eso es lamentable… Lissa ya estuvo pensando en eso…pero ya no quedan muchos dhampirs y hay demasiados miembros reales…

―ya no hablemos de eso…son cosas de política, a nosotras no nos incumben pero yo solo espero que la reina Vasilisa sea prudente y justa.

―sí, yo igual― una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho, extrañaba tanto a Rose y a Lissa…

―en fin ¿de donde eres?

sonreí― ¿es tan obvio que no soy de aquí? ―ella asintió―soy de Estados Unidos, nací en Chicago pero después mis padres y yo nos mudamos a la...

La puerta de abrió y entro una mujer menuda la que supuse sería la profesora. Todos se levantaron asi que los imite.

―buenos días, pueden sentarse―dijo y asi lo hicimos. Miro en mi dirección―veo que hay una alumna nueva, levántate―me ordeno. Le obedecí― dinos tu nombre.

Iba a hablar pero la puerta se volvió a abrir y un chico de cabello muy negro y ojos azules se asomo. De alguna extraña manera me recordaba mucho a Christian.

―lo siento profesora ¿puedo entrar?

―pase señor Ozera―dijo de mala gana.

Ozera, al parecer no era la única de la realeza por aquí. El entro al salón y se sentó en la carpeta vacía que estaba a mi lado.

La profesora volvió a fija su atención en mí.

―bien, como estaba diciendo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―mi nombre es Abbigail Zeklos pero pueden llamarme Abbie.

El chico que había entado bufo. Yo lo mire y él me dio una mirada inocente, entrecerré los ojos y volví a mirar al frente. Había una cierta enemistad entre los Zeklos y los Ozera desde…mmm…siempre.

La pelirroja me miro con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

― ¡no me dijiste que eras de la realeza!

― ¿era necesario?

―no, lo siento debes estar pensando que soy una tonta. Pero a veces soy un tanto impulsiva…

Le sonreí―no te preocupes… por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―María del Pilar pero puedes llamarme Pilar o Maripili.

― ¿Maripili? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?

Ella soltó una risotada―no lo sé, pero asi me llaman casi todos.

―bueno…supongo que te diré Pilar.

―esta bien, como sea.

― ¡qué lindo! Ahora son las mejores amigas―dijo Ozera.

Ya no aguante más.

― ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ―dije encarándolo.

―ninguno, solo digo lo que pienso ¿qué hay de malo con eso?

―todo, eres igual que tu primo ¿Por qué a cada lugar que voy tiene que haber un Ozera? Ustedes son como una plaga.

― ¿primo? ―el frunció el entrecejo pero luego sonrió― ¿Cuál de todos?

―Christian Ozera―su sonrisa se borro.

― ¿lo conoces?

―sí, es imposible no hacerlo ya que es… ―trague saliva. Jamás pensé decir esto― mi amigo y además el novio de Lissa oh! Perdón la reina Vasilisa…

No es que Christian no me cayera bien, pero yo tenía la misma opinión que Rose con respecto a él pero lo llegue a conocer mejor y me di cuenta de que era la persona más divertida de este mundo, claro, si dejamos de lado su humor negro y su estúpido sarcasmo.

Pilar ahogo un grito― ¡¿conoces a la reina?!

La ignore y centre mi atención en el "primo" lejano de Christian.

El volvió a sonreír.

―obviamente eres una Zeklos, tan presumida y altanera. Siempre creyéndote por encima de los demás, siempre creyendo que puedes pisotear a quien tú quieras. Cuando entre lo note de inmediato, tus ojos te delataron, ese tono verde azulado solo lo tienen ellos… ustedes son la plaga, ustedes deberían desaparecer.

―no te atrevas a hablar de mi familia con tu sucia boca, no te atrevas a manchar nuestro apellido como lo esta el tuyo…claro el ladrón piensa que todos son de su condición, además nosotros no somos los "altaneros" ese título lo tienen los Ivashkov ellos son a los que tienes que juzgar.

―Ja! Claro que los conozco. Los Zeklos y los Ivashkov son…

― ¡basta! ―le corte alzando la voz. Unos cuantos voltearon a mirar― he terminado contigo.

Pilar suspiro―ignora a William, el es a si con todos.

―lo sé, es un Ozera―dije los suficientemente alto como para que oyera y ok, esta vez mi voz si sono altanera.

Esa clase se paso volando, yo ya sabía todo lo que estaban enseñando pero igual copie todo lo que dictaron, aquí la enseñanza era diferente. En el profesor solo explicaba la clase y tú tomabas los apuntes, aquí no, aquí el profesor te dictaba la clase y eso era tedioso.

Cuando toco el timbre del recreo todos suspiramos aliviados porque aritmética al fin había terminado, admito que no me va tan bien con los números, es más los odio. Por otro lado ya conocía a todos los chicos del aula, Pilar de había encargado de presentármelos a todos y he de admitir que mateo estaba en la cabeza de la lista de los más guapos seguido por…ugh… William.

―vamos―me dijo Pilar―tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo.

Me reí.

―definitivamente eres exagerada.

Ella también rio y avanzo hacia la puerta.

― ¡Abbie! ―grito alguien detrás de mí.

Voltee y me tope con Mateo.

―hola ¿Qué pasa?

―yo mmm me preguntaba si querías pasar conmigo el recreo.

―lo siento, la pasare con Pilar.

―oh, entonces… ¿puedo estar con ustedes hoy?

Lo examine por un momento y me puso carita de perrito. Awww se veía tan tierno.

― ¿cómo decirte que no con esa carita?

―lo sé, soy irresistible―dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento Pilar me jalo del brazo.

― ¿Qué parte de: me muero de hambre no entiendes?

―lo siento, pero estaba hablando con Mateo y él me pregunto si podía pasar el recreo con nosotras ¿te opones a eso?

Pilar lo miro y su aura se ilumino, Mateo por su parte le lanzo una mirada coqueta y la cara de Pilar se puso roja como un tomate a pesar de ser una moroi.

―claro―dijo Pilar―puedes pasar el recreo con nosotras.

Íbamos bajando las escaleras cuando un grupo de chicos intercepto a Mateo.

―vuelvo en un segundo―nos dijo yendo hacia ellos.

Ahora que estaba sola con Pilar aprovecharía para preguntarle por los alimentadores.

―yo…este…mmm―balbucee―hablando de comida… ¿sabes donde hay alimentadores?

Una mirada de comprensión cruzo por el rostro de Pilar.

― ¿hace cuanto que no lo haces? ―susurro.

― 5 días―lloriquee―y juro que si hoy no bebo sangre atacare a cualquier humano que se cruce en mi camino.

Ella suspiro.

―creo que tengo la tarjeta de un proveedor de alimentadores en mi mochila, cuando termine el recreo te la doy ¿si? ¿Crees que puedas aguantarte?

―claro…creo que exagere con lo último

―lo sé ―se burlo― y dices que yo soy la melodramática.

En ese momento Mateo regreso y ya no pudimos seguir hablando del mundo vampírico.

Mateo nos invito galletas y sodas a cada una y nos pusimos a conversar en una banca cerca de la cancha de futbol. Toco el timbre que daba por finalizado del recreo, nuestra siguiente clase era química y me gustaba química asi que me dirigí al aula.

― ¿a donde vas? ―me pregunto mateo.

―al aula, ¿no es obvio?

―no, tenemos química EN EL LABORATORIO― puso énfasis en la última frase y me dio una mirada significativa.

Le di una tímida sonrisa.

― ¿debo suponer que me llevaras? ¿Verdad?

―por supuesto, bella dama.

El laboratorio era amplio, las mesas eran para dos personas y el profesor estaba en su escritorio sosteniendo la que supuse sería la lista de alumnos.

―bien clase, yo se que siempre se agrupan por elección pero esta vez yo los agrupare.

El empezó a agruparnos.

―Vallejo―dijo el profesor, vi a Pilar cruzar los dedos―con… Sánchez.

Pilar casi estaba saltando, tomo del brazo a Mateo quien se veía ¿decepcionado? Y lo jalo hacia una mesa.

―Ozera―dijo de nuevo el profesor― con… Zeklos.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Que había hecho para merecer esto? Oh, yo tenía la repuesta, ¡porque el karma es una perra! Di un suspiro de exasperación y me dirigí a una mesa, William se sentó junto a mí.

―hola compañera―me dijo. Yo lo ignore―bien como quieras.

Tome mi cabello y lo deje caer sobre mi hombro de tal manera que creara una barrera entre él y yo.

―tu cabello es muy bonito―no le conteste. El suspiro― mira, lo siento ¿ok? No debí decirte lo que te dije pero tienes que aceptar que lo de los Ivashkov es verdad y lo que dije de tu familia lo siento…pero cuando te vi parecías tan petulante pero después observe que eras todo lo contrario.

― ¿eres bipolar? ―le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos―porque enserio lo pareces.

―no, solo soy un hombre arrepentido pidiéndole perdón a alguien que se lo merece, y si es verdad que eres amiga de Christian debes saber que viniendo de un Ozera es mucho.

Sonreí sin querer.

―y dices que yo soy la presumida…mmm…yo también lo siento, lo de tu familia…todo fue mentira.

―no hay problema. ¿Paz? ―pregunto tendiéndome la mano.

―paz―dije estrechándosela.

Luego de lo de química me la pase hablando con Will, asi fue que me entere que tenia 17 al igual que la mayoría de los del aula incluyendo a Pilar. Al principio ella me miro extrañada cuando me vio hablando con Will-sip, asi lo empecé a llamar- pero después se fue involucrando más en nuestras conversaciones.

―sabes―dijo Pilar cuando el profesor de geometría se dio la vuelta― Will es divertido.

―lo sé. Tiene el mismo sentido del humor retorcido de Christina, su primo.

Cuando toco el timbre de salida me sentía agotada, estaba segura que el cambio de horario de vampiro a humano me había afectado.

Ya en mi habitación me cambie de ropa y me eche en la cama.

Mi movil sono.

― ¿hola?

― ¿Dónde estas? ―pregunto frenético mi papá.

―tranquilo, estoy bien…

―regresa. ¡Ahora mismo!

―no, no lo hare.

―oh sí, claro que lo harás.

―por supuesto que no, ya tengo 19. Ya soy libre de decidir por mí misma.

―Abbie piénsalo, tienes que volver. Lo de Rose y Lissa es una tontería…

― ¿una tontería? Bueno es tu problema si piensas eso… pero eso no es todo estoy haciendo eso porque quiero ser independiente, saber que es vivir por mi misma sin tener que depender de un guardián.

―siquiera dime en donde estas.

―no es de tu incumbencia.

― ¿no lo es? Tu eres todo lo que me queda, mi única familia, lo sé, lo sé hay un millón de Zeklos alrededor del mundo pero solo una Abbie. Te necesito hija, vuelve no soportaría perderte, no después de lo de tu madre.

Mis ojos se humedecieron.

― ¿ahora usas chantaje emocional? Es increíble que metas a mamá en el asunto. Adiós―le colgué.

Puse mi movil con fuerza en la mesita de noche.

No me podía quitar de la cabeza a mi padre, ¿cómo hacia osado meter a mi madre en todo este asunto? Pero ¿y si estaba siendo sincero?

Me levante de la cama furiosa y me fui a dar una ducha. Cuando me termine de cambiar saque la tarjeta que me había dado Pilar y marque el número.

―buenas noche, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ―pregunto la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

―necesito sangre―dije sin rodeos.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Abbigail Zeklos.

―bien señorita Zeklos venga dentro de una hora a la dirección que esta en la tarjeta.

―ok, voy para allá.

Me estaba terminando de poner una sudadera cuando mi movil sono, al parecer mi padre no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Tome mi Iphone y conteste.

―papá ya te dije que…

―hola Abbigail―esa no era para nada la voz de mi padre. Esta voz tenía un suave acento ruso.

― ¡Dimitri! Hola, ¿Cómo estas?

―bien, te llamaba para preguntarte lo mismo.

―yo estoy genial, claro descontando el asunto de la sangre…

― ¿a qué te refieres?

―mmm bien, digamos que estoy sedienta.

― ¿hace cuanto que no te alimentas?

― hace como 5 días―no pude evitar soltar un gemido. Estaba tan sedienta.

Dimitri soltó una palabrota en ruso.

―tienes que volver, solo te debilitaras más si no haces.

―ya tengo ese asunto solucionado, hay una moroi en mi escuela- bueno en realidad dos-y ella me dio el numero de un proveedor de alimentadores y de hecho ahora estaba saliendo para allá.

― ¿escuela? ―dijo ignorando mi indirecta― ¿no te graduaste hace poco?

―sip, pero tuve que volver. ¿No me iba a quedar todo el día metida en el hotel? ¿O sí? Y si es por la edad no te preocupes, use la compulsión para verme más joven

― ¿en que hotel te estas quedando?

―en uno llamado "Costa del Sol" esta ubicado en una de las avenidas principales.

―y ¿Cómo se llama la escuela?

―María Montessori, estoy en el horario de la tarde―eso se estaba poniendo raro… ¿Por qué quería Dimitri saber tanto acerca de mi estadía en Piura? ―oye… ¿Por qué estas preguntándome esto? ¿Estas pensando decirle mi ubicación a alguien?

―no, claro que no solo tenía curiosidad.

― ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? ¿Alguien te descubrió?

―no, afortunadamente no, algunos sospecharon de mi al ver que había salido a la misma hora en que tu desapareciste pero mi reputación me ayudo.

Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad en mi pecho, si descubrían a Dimitri lo podían despedir o hacerle algo peor.

―lo siento―me disculpe― si te descubren cúlpame a mí y a mi compulsión.

―no te preocupes, no lo harán.

―ok, me tengo que ir cuídate.

―tu igual, te llamare luego.

Metí mi movil en mi bolso y baje a la recepción. Encontré con Miguel detrás del mostrador y lo salude, el me devolvió el saludo.

Salí del hotel, tome un taxi y le di la dirección. 15 minutos después el taxi se estaciono en lo que parecía un club nocturno, le pague y me baje del auto.

Cuando entre me tope con un pequeño mostrador con computador una mujer moroi detrás de el.

Me acerque a ella.

―hola―dije gritando sobre el ruido―soy Abbigail Zeklos, hable con alguien hace como media hora, necesito un alimentador.

―ok déjame buscar―tecleo algo en su computador―aquí esta, entra ahí y sube por la escalera, luego te toparas con 2 pasadizos, toma el de la izquierda y entra a la habitación 13 ¿pagaras por adelantado?

Saque mi tarjeta de crédito y se la tendí, después de todo las cuentas le llegaban a mi papá.

Me devolvió la tarjeta y yo seguí las instrucciones.

La habitación estaba casi a obscuras salvo por una lámpara que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, pero gracias a mis sentidos moroi distinga que alguien estaba sentado en un sillón en el fondo de la habitación. Avance y logre distinguir que era un hombre de unos 20 años, muy atractivo debo agregar pero sobre todo humano.

― ¿hola? ― pregunte para saber si estaba despierto.

―hola― su mirada se centro en mi pero dudo mucho que haya podido distinguir algo ― ¿sigues tu?

―uh-huh.

Me senté a su lado y el inclino el cuello, lo mordí, su sangre fluía por en mi boca y se deslizaba por mi garganta llenándome el cuerpo de una calidez que me pareció mágica en ese momento. Cuando bebí lo necesario me separe de él y me limpie la sangre que se había escapado de mi boca.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la salida.

El viernes llego pronto, me pasaba los recreos con Pilar o Mateo y a veces hasta con Will, hoy ese era el caso.

― ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de ? ―pregunto Will.

―nada―respondí automáticamente. Me lo pensé mejor― a mi padre―dije finalmente.

― ¿y tu mamá qué? ¿Te has peleado con ella?

Vacile un momento, siempre me ponía mal hablar de ella.

―ella murió en un accidente cuando tenía 8―dije finalmente.

―lo siento…no quería…yo…

―esta bien, no lo sabías.

―es que debió ser muy duro, ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo.

Le tome la mano―esta bien, fue duro en su momento pero ya lo supere, claro a veces la extraño mucho y cada día del las madre es muy triste peor siento que ella esta conmigo de algún modo―de pronto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y solté la mano de Will sonrojándome.

Pilar se acerco corriendo hacia nosotros.

― ¡chicos! ―dijo gritando― ¡vamos a una fiesta!

Will y yo nos miramos y si algo había aprendido en estos días era que no le podías decir que no a Pilar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4 **

El sábado por la noche me estaba vistiendo, me puse un vestido negro con un escote prominente y encaje en algunas partes y unos zapatos de tacón igualmente negros, le di forma a mis ondas y me maquille. Media hora después estaba afuera de una discoteca llamada "Bongos". Cuando Pilar dijo "fiesta" me imaginaba que íbamos a ir a la casa de alguno de los chicos de la escuela pero no, a Pilar le pareció mejor la idea de la discoteca.

Empecé a caminar y me encontré con Will en la entrada.

—Hey— lo salude.

—Hola— me examino de pies a cabeza—te ves bien.

—gracias, tu también lo haces.

Me sonrió— bien…entremos.

—pero ¿no deberíamos esperar a Pilar y a Mateo?

—nah, creo que ellos ya deben estar adentro.

—sí, supongo.

Will tenía razón-como casi siempre-, los encontramos bailando muy acaramelados. Pero en fin decidimos acercarnos a ellos.

—Al fin—dijo Mateo cuando no vio.

—Sí, pensaba que no iban a venir—dijo Pilar.

— ¿y aguantarme el lunes tus reproches? No gracias, paso. Y además no podía fallarte.

—chicas, ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos? —pregunto Will.

—Claro— dijo Pilar.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa desocupada al lado de la barra.

—Hey—llamo Pilar agitando el brazo a uno de los que atendían. El se acerco— traemos 4 jarras de cerveza y 4 daiquiris.

— A la orden—dijo el chico apuntando nuestros pedidos en su libreta, una vez que termino me dio una sonrisa y se marcho.

Al rato llegaron las bebidas y nos pusimos a beber. Todos empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales y a hacer bromas a los demás. Estos chicos eran geniales, me sentía cómoda con ellos, era capaz de hablar de cualquier cosa con ellos-hasta hacer bromas de humor verde- y sobre todo no estaba la presión de tener que mantener el "honor" de mi familia en la corte, aquí era simplemente una chica cualquiera. Luego de terminarnos la cerveza me empecé a sentir más liberal.

—Vamos a bailar—le grite a Will tirando de él— ¡vamos! — tome mi daiquiri de un solo trago y volví a tirar de él.

El sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Como ordene su majestad—dijo haciendo una reverencia. Solté una carcajada y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. Cuando terminamos de bailar pasamos por la barra y pedimos unos tragos, yo por mi parte pedí una margarita y luego una piña colada. A los 15 minutos mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y tropecé con mis pies.

—Whoa— dijo Will— alguien se marea con facilidad.

—no es verdad, aun recuerdo mi nombre y el tuyo también.

— ¿a si? ¿Cuántos dedos ves? —pregunto.

—hmmm ¿cuatro?

Se rio en voz baja.

—solo hay dos.

—creo que estoy un poquito mareada, solo un poquito—volví a caminar pero me tropecé. De nuevo. Pero por suerte Will me volvió a sostener, eso hizo que quedáramos frente a frente. Mire sus ojos, eran tan azules, eran hermosos. Él era hermoso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a él y lo bese, el me respondió el beso. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan cálidos. Cuando nos separamos el me miro y sonrió.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — me pregunto, él parecía divertido.

— Porque eres hermoso—le dije mientras lo contemplaba.

—sí, claro. Déjame llevarte a tu hotel ¿sí?, dios sabe que te podría pasar si te dejo sola.

En ese momento me empecé a sentir mal de verdad.

—Ok —le dije—deje mi bolso cerca de la mesa.

El se marcho en dirección a nuestra mesa. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y el ya estaba de vuelta.

—Eres rápido—le dije.

El hizo que le pusiera la mano encima de los hombros y el puso el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y salimos a tomar un taxi.

—Tampoco es para tanto—me queje mientras subía a un taxi.

—te apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes caminar en línea recta.

— Eso es mentira— dije mirándolo molesta.

—Como tú digas—dijo alzando las manos— más bien dime donde te estas quedando.

—no lo sé. Tiene que ver algo con hmmm un sol…una costa…—empecé a divagar.

— ¿en el Costa del Sol?

— ¡sí! Ese.

Cuando llegamos me ayudo a bajar del taxi y entramos al hotel.

—Las llaves están en mi bolso, es la habitación…es la habitación…— demonios lo había olvidado.

— ¿28? — sugirió.

—exacto… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

El sacudió la llave de mi habitación en mi cara.

—lo adivine.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación y me recostó sobre la cama, me quito los zapatos y me arropo.

—Te llamo mañana—dijo— por cierto, te dejo dos aspirinas en tu mesita de noche. Algo me dice que las necesitaras mañana.

Bostece

—adiós William y gracias por todo.

—ok, nos vemos— dijo cerrando la puerta.

Por supuesto el tenia razón, me levante con un dolor de cabeza terrible, todo me daba vueltas y tenía la sensación de que alguien estaba martillándome la cabeza. Mire mi mesita de noche y allí estaban las aspirinas, me levante de la cama –con mucha dificultad debo agregar- y me las tome.

Mi movil sono.

— ¿hola? —conteste acostándome en mi cama.

— ¿Cómo estas? —me pregunto Will.

— estoy muriendo…me duele tanto la cabeza.

— ¿enserio? Ni siquiera bebiste mucho.

— es que…la verdad no bebo mucho.

— ¿recuerdas lo que paso ayer?

— Hmmm— me puse a pensar y entonces lo recordé. ¡Lo había besado! — ¡oh dios!, lo siento tanto, enserio yo…yo no quise, no sé lo que me paso…

— Shhh, tranquila Zeklos. Te digo algo, me gusto.

Me sonroje.

— bueno, a mi también—admití.

— ¿Qué tal si salimos? —sugirió Will.

—no lo creo, me siento fatal…

—no te preocupes, te entiendo. Para otro día será.

—dalo por hecho.

—bueno, ahora que ya sé que estas relativamente bien te llamo luego.

—ok. Gracias por todo y lo siento.

— No te preocupes, adiós—colgó.

Pedí servicio a la habitación, y media hora después estaba en mi cama comiendo una hamburguesa grasosa y con mayonesa. No le había dado ni tres mordiscos cuando sentí que el estomago se me revolvía. Corrí al baño y vomite todo.

Mi movil sono de nuevo, pensé que era Will de nuevo pero no, era el número de Dimitri.

— Hola— le dije limpiándome la boca.

—hola, ¿Cómo estas?

—mal, me siento terrible.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?

—ayer fui a bailar con unos amigos y como que se me pasaron los tragos y ahora tengo resaca. Sinceramente no se cómo lo soporta Adrian.

— ¿resaca? ¿Desde cuándo tomas?

—desde ayer, ¿necesitas algo?

—solo quería saber cómo estabas.

—pues estoy bien, gracias—sabía que me estaba comportando como una pequeña perra con Dimitri pero en este momento no me sentía muy amable.

—ok, te llamare mas tarde o mañana, mantén tu movil contigo en todo momento durante esta semana.

— ¿Qué? Pero…—suspire— esta bien.

—Adiós— se despidió y luego colgó.

Me pase el resto de día vomitando. Juro que nunca más volveré a tomar, nunca.

Cuando el lunes llego l

Ya me sentía mejor. Estaba en la escuela y Pilar no dejaba de sonreír.

—Ya suéltalo—le dije—sé que me quieres decir algo.

—esta bien, ¡mateo y yo somos novios!

— ¿Cómo paso eso?

—luego de que tú te fuiste, el y yo nos quedamos hablando y bueno, luego nos besamos y ahora somos novios.

— ¡eso es genial!, me alegro mucho por ti, sé cuánto te gusta.

— Hola —nos saludo Will—veo que ya empezaron los chismes.

— por supuesto, ¿Qué sería de la vida sin los chismes? — bromee.

—Claro, son el pan de cada día—agrego Pilar de forma dramática.

—Hey chica— saludo Mateo. No hizo ninguna muestra de afecto hacia Pilar— ¿Qué hacen?

—Chismeando, como siempre—dijo Will antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

—Oye, tampoco es para tanto—le dije ofendida a Will.

—Sabes que solo bromeo— me dio una de esas miradas que te derriten al instante. Todo mi cuerpo ardió.

Ese día en el recreo Pilar y yo decidimos no bajar, Ella se sentía deprimida por lo de Mateo y yo como su amiga no podía dejarla sola. Nos fuimos al balcón del segundo piso.

— ¿a donde fuiste? — Me pregunto Pilar—me refiero a luego de que saliste de la discoteca ¿A dónde fuiste?

— a mi hotel como ya te había dicho antes. Will me llevo hasta allí porque sinceramente estaba demasiado mareada y luego supongo que él se fue a su casa.

—si claro, se fue—ella me dio una mirada desconfiada.

Enarque una ceja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Desconfías de mí? ¿No crees que si algo _más_ hubiera pasado ya te lo hubiera dicho?

— tienes razón, sino después de todo para que están las amigas.

— Sabes—le dije—jamás he tenido dificultad para hacer amigos, pero jamás le he contado tanto a una persona que apenas conozco, pero por alguna razón confió en ti con todo mi corazón y sé que tú jamás me traicionarías.

— Claro que no, lo mismo me pasa a mí, siento como que te conociera desde siempre… en fin, si somos enserio amigas— ella evito mirarme a los ojos— entonces te podre contar como me siento por el comportamiento de Mateo.

—por supuesto que sí, puedes contarme lo que sea, yo siempre estaré ahí para un darte un consejo.

— bueno, sabes de lo del beso pero Mateo no me ha hablado de eso, he estado pensando que solo me utilizo, que solo me beso no sé quizás porque se sentía solo…

— dale tiempo, de seguro siente vergüenza.

—eso espero, enserio ojala que sea eso.

Will se unió a nuestro grupo.

—señoritas, ¿no piensan bajar?

—No— dijimos Pilar y yo al mismo tiempo.

— en ese caso…— el nos tendió dos sándwich y dos jugos.

—Gracias— le dije tomando el mí el sándwich y el jugo.

— Sí, te pasaste— dijo Pilar haciendo lo mismo.

Al día siguiente Pilar me conto que Mateo le había dicho que sentía mucho el no haber hablado con ella, que era un tonto y cosas por el estilo. Ahora eran pareja oficialmente. Woo-hoo.

Las cosas con Will seguían igual, no habíamos hablado del beso y agradecí por eso pero lo había cogido mirándome de reojo tres veces.

—Definitivamente tu das suerte— me dijo Pilar. Era hora del recreo. Ella y yo estábamos sentadas en una banca apartadas del resto.

— ¿huh?

— antes de que tú llegaras ni siquiera hablaba con Mateo, claro el me gusto desde la primera vez que lo vi pero no me había dicho ni mu y llegaste tu — hizo sonar sus dedos— y al fin hablamos porque finalmente teníamos algo en común— la mire con cara de: ¿de-que-demonios-hablas?— tú— me dijo mirándome significativamente— tu eres la cosa en común.

—bueno, estoy a tus ordenes.

— ¿tu cabello es natural? — me pregunto después de un rato.

—Sí, mi mamá lo tenía asi— ella examino un mechón.

— no logro determinar si es de un tono castaño demasiado claro o un rubio oscuro, aunque debe ser rubio porque tiene algunos reflejos dorados.

— lo sé, mi cabello es raro. Ni yo se dé que tono es.

—tus ojos por otro lado son aun mas preciosos que tu cabello.

— gracias, en realidad son muy comunes en mi familia ya que la mayoría de Zeklos los tienen asi.

— Desearía unos ojos asi— me dio una mirada triste.

—oye, tus ojos son bonitos. Son de color caramelo y tu cabello me encanta.

—gracias, al parecer en Piura no hay muchas pelirrojas y le doy gracias al cielo que es medio cobrizo y no de ese horrible tono color zanahoria.

— Eres afortunada— bromee.

Ambas nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

Cumplí con mi promesa de llevar mi movil la escuela, le dije a Dimitri a qué hora era mi recreo y él me llamaba todos los días para preguntar cómo estaba y también me dijo que llevara mi estaca por precaución y aunque esa idea me pareció estúpida aun asi la llevaba conmigo. Nuestra amistad había avanzado mucho desde que lo conocí en St. Vladimir y también estaba muy feliz porque su relación con Rose ya se había hecho pública.

Ya no estaba tan molesta con Rose y Lissa, ahora veía como una tontería el haber huido pero de no haberlo hecho no habría conocido a Pilar ni a Will y realmente daba gracias por haberlos conocido. Pero eso no justificaba el que yo había sido uno de sus sospechosos y eso me dolía mucho; Lissa hubiera podido usar la compulsión para sacarme la verdad. En realidad no hubiera podido hacerlo porque los usuarios de espíritu de bloquean entre sí cuando de compulsión se trata. Pero ella hubiera podido encontrar la manera. Además ¿no éramos amigas, y las amigas no confían las unas en las otras?


	5. Chapter 5

**siento mucho no haber actualizado desde hace puf pero mi madre me quito mi laptop asi que bueno... hay les va :3**

* * *

**Cap. 5**

El día miércoles estábamos en clase de geografía. Estaba hablando con Will y Pilar sobre la próxima fiesta a la que iríamos, Mateo no había ido lo cual era una lástima, al menos para Pilar así era.

La directora entro de repente interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

—profesor, siento interrumpir pero la alumna Zeklos tiene que salir.

Voltee a mirar a mis amigos preocupada, ellos me devolvieron la misma mirada.

— ¿a dónde vamos? — le pregunte mientras bajamos las escaleras.

—a la dirección por supuesto. Te buscan tus hermanos.

_¿Hermanos?_ repetí en mi mente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? yo no tenía ningún familiar aquí.

Cuando llegamos a la dirección me sorprendí al ver quienes estaban allí.

Dimitri y Lissa.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — le sisee a Lissa.

—tenemos que hablar, por favor…

—yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

—Abbigail, es imperativo hablar contigo— dijo Dimitri.

—ya dije que no puedo, tengo una clase de geografía que escuchar.

— ¿geografía? pero si tu odias geografía— dijo Lissa. La ignore y me dispuse a salir de ese lugar— por favor, eso sobre Jill y además seré breve.

Me di la vuelta preocupada.

— ¿Qué pasa con Jill? —pregunte alarmada.

—Hablemos afuera— sugirió Dimitri.

—Está bien— acepte de mala gana.

Salimos de la dirección y nos pusimos debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

— ¿y bien? —urgí.

— hace unos días estábamos cenando y hubo un ataque. Un grupo de Moroi revolucionarios nos atacó y todos los guardianes se lanzaron a protegerme dejando desprotegida a Jill. Solo Eddie trato de protegerla pero no fue suficiente porque un Moroi llego a atacarla— Lissa miro al suelo— sin embrago no fue grave.

Entrecerré los ojos.

— ¿enserio? tu aura no dice lo mismo. Aun sigo sin entender como encajo yo en todo eso.

— hemos mandado a Jill a Palm Springs para mantenerla a salvo de los Moroi por lo que pedimos ayuda a los alquimistas. Ellos mandaran a Sydney Sage y a Keith Darnell nosotros por nuestra parte hemos mandado a Eddie y yo me preguntaba si tu también querrías ir para ayudar a protegerla. Tú eres de confianza.

— ahora lo soy ¿verdad? —dije con desdén.

—con respecto a eso, lo siento tanto. Ni Rose ni yo jamás quisimos lastimarte…

—como sea. No iré.

Me estaba comportando como una pequeña perra malcriada y estaba preocupada por Jill pero mi enojo pudo más que mi preocupación.

Lissa asintió.

—está bien. Te entiendo.

— ¡oh! ¿Ahora resultada que su majestad es muy considerada? y Dimitri ¿no te dije que no le dijeras a nadie en donde estaba? en fin, supongo que no se puede confiar en nadie.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí de vuelta al salón.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Pilar.

— a que no sabes quién me vino a ver…

—uhm ¿tu padre? ¿Tus hermanos? ¡Ugh! no sé que mas decirte.

Sonreí.

— te equivocas… vino Lissa junto con Dimitri, su guardián o uno de muchos.

— ¡¿La reina?! ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué quería? ¿Estás en problemas? ¿Te quiere obligar a que vuelvas? porque si es así yo…

—Whoa tranquila. Tienes que calmarte o harás que te arresten por traición— bromee— y no, no quería eso. Ella me pidió que regrese a la corte, ahora soy algo así como una especie de fugitiva pero me negué rotundamente— por más que esté molesta con Lissa no comprometería la seguridad de Jill por una estúpida pelea.

Pilar se quedo más tranquila con mi respuesta y dejo de hablar de Lissa y ese rollo.

Hacía más de una hora que Lissa se había ido. El cielo ya estaba oscuro y se acercaba la hora de la salida.

Unos gritos procedentes de los pisos inferiores llamaron mi atención, metí mi mano automáticamente y toque el frio mango de la estaca. Esto no tenia buena pinta.

— ¿escucharon eso? — Le pregunte a Pilar a Will— vayamos a ver qué pasa. Sostén eso—le tendí a Pilar mi celular y yo tome la estaca.

Justo cuando íbamos a salir un… ¿Un Strigoi? se paro en la puerta cerrándonos el paso.

—vaya, vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?

— ¡detrás de mí! — les grite a ambos.

Me lance contra el Strigoi apuntando con mi estaca a su corazón pero él me esquivo. Me tomo por el brazo y me quiso morder pero de pronto una llamarada le pego en la cara obligándolo a soltarme.

No perdí tiempo y hundí la estaca en su pecho a pesar del fuego el grito de dolor. Por más que empujaba y empujaba la maldita estaca no entraba. Unas manos rodearon de repente las mías y me ayudaron a hacer presión; al fin al estaca entro.

Mire detrás mío y me tope con la mirada de Pilar, ella era la que me había ayudado.

— ¡corran! — Grite— ¡ya!

Nos abalanzamos hasta el segundo piso, allí las cosas estaban feas. Por cómo se veían las cosas calcule que había unos 15 o 20 Strigoi. Nos escondimos rápidamente en el armario del conserje.

—Bien, tenemos que salir de aquí—les susurre— dame el celular— le dije a Pilar.

Marque un numero que me sabia de memoria con manos las temblorosas.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—necesito que vengas ¡ahora! la escuela está siendo atacada por Strigoi. Trae a más guardianes, sé que Lissa tiene como un millón de ellos...

—hay que coordinar…

— ¿coordinar? ¿¡Estás loco!?

—ok, haremos lo que podamos, llegaremos cuanto antes ¿si?

—está bien, date prisa, por favor. Y si no salgo de esta te quiero decir que siento mucho todo lo que dije.

Colgué.

—tenemos que llegar a la salida— grite—he llamado a Dimitri, el vendrá a ayudarnos.

—La salida está muy lejos— lloro Pilar.

—Lo lograremos— dije firmemente— te lo prometo.

—Ya vámonos— urgió Will.

— a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Los tres nos echamos a correr hacia el primer piso. Los gritos aun seguían pero poco a poco se fueron apagando.

—Corran hasta la salida y pase lo que pasen no se detengan— les ordene.

Will era rápido, el ocupaba el frente y yo le seguía pero Pilar estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para seguirnos.

Estábamos a unos 20 metros de la salida cuando Pilar grito. Yo frene bruscamente y voltee para ver lo que estaba pasando. Un Strigoi la había cogido y ella luchaba por zafarse.

— ¡Déjala!— grito Will.

Di un paso hacia el Strigoi y me lance contra él con la estaca en la mano, el se hizo a un lado. Pilar logro soltarse pero no fue por mucho. El Strigoi la tomo por el cuello y se lo rompió.

— ¡no! —grite con todas mis fuerzas. Las Lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. No me lo podía creer. Pilar…ella estaba…muerta. La congoja y la pena se apoderaron de mí pero me las sacudí de encima

El Strigoi tiro el cuerpo de Pilar al suelo y empezó a beber de ella. Mire a Will el cual estaba blanco como la cal.

—Ve a buscar a Dimitri— le dije usando la compulsión—y no te detengas hasta que lo encuentres, cuéntale todo lo que paso y tráelo para acá.

El asintió y se echo a correr.

Tome mi estaca y la clave en la espalda del Strigoi, el aulló de dolor y me empujo lejos; no podía pensar con claridad solo podía ver los ojos color caramelo de Pilar mirando al vacio sin vida.

El Strigoi me tomo por los hombros y la estaca cayó de mis manos, me estampo contra el piso y se subió encima de mí y trate de soltarme pero no pude.

—Maldito hijo de perra— grite y me empecé a retorcer bajo su agarre.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una gatita que se tigre?

Le escupí en la cara.

Su rostro se lleno de ira, me dio la vuelta. Me tomo del cabello y estrello mi cabeza contra el piso provocando que mi visión se pusiera borrosa. El aflojo su agarre y yo aproveche para ponerme de pie y escapar. Empecé a correr pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando él me cogió de nuevo y me estrello contra un árbol.

Grite de dolor.

—Vamos preciosa, pídeme que pare— me dijo.

— ¡que te jodan!

—como quieras.

El me volvió a tirar contra el árbol y me golpee de nuevo la cabeza.

—Te matare—dijo— pero primero me divertiré un poco contigo—me empezó a jalar hacia un aula que estaba vacía o eso parecía porque no se oía ningún ruido. Cuando estábamos por llegar le patee la pierna, el hizo un mueca y me empujo contra la pared, de nuevo. —Sabes, ya me canse de juegos maldita zorra— me hizo inclinar el cuello y me mordió. Grite de dolor que pronto fue sofocado por una oleada de placer, jamás había sido mordida antes pero se sabía que las mordidas de los Strigoi tenían más endorfinas que las nuestras. Rápidamente me sentí en las nubes con una estúpida sensación que se sentía muy bien.

Deje de luchar y mire al vacio esperando a la muerte porque sabía que iba a morir, hoy era mi fin. Pensé en mi padre, en mi madre, en Rose y Lissa mis amigas, mis verdaderas amigas a las cuales amaba y desee de todo corazón que lo supieran. Mi visión se empezó a poner borrosa y sentía como me iba debilitando. De repente el Strigoi se tenso y me soltó haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo.

Estaba sorprendida, escanee la escena y vi a Dimitri sacando la estaca del cuerpo de ese malnacido. Le sonreí y me deje llevar.

Cuando abrí los ojos me sentí confundida ¿en dónde estaba? examine la habitación, las paredes eran de color amarillo y había una silla al lado de la cama en donde Lissa se encontraba recostada y al parecer estaba durmiendo; también había una ventana francesa que supuse llevaba al balcón.

Empecé a examinar mi cuerpo esperando ver moretones y rasguños pero no encontré nada, toque mi cuello exactamente en donde ese maldito me había mordido y tampoco había nada ¿hace cuanto que había estado inconsciente?

Me puse a recordar los sucesos de aquella noche y se me escapo un sollozo cuando recordé lo de Pilar.

— ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? —pregunto Lissa.

— ¿eh?

— ayer te cure pero estabas muy mal tal vez olvide alguna parte…

—no, yo…yo me siento bien.

Lissa puso su mano sobre la mía.

—lamento lo de tu amiga. Will me ha contado todo, el es muy agradable.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

—entonces… ¿ella…ella en realidad está muerta? — no sé porque preguntaba eso, yo sabía la verdad pero aun cavia la posibilidad de… de que ella lo estuviese.

—así es y lo siento.

Me levante de la cama furiosa, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento ¡Por qué tuvo que ser ella! ¿Por qué no pude ser yo? daría lo que sea por poder cambiar eso…

Tome un florero que estaba cerca y lo lance contra la pared. Al ver como se hacía añicos mi ira bajo un poco. Juro que ya no podía mas, sentía que iba a explotar.

Tome aire y grite con todas mis fuerzas una y otra y otra vez hasta que Lissa se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

—todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Sé cómo te sientes… yo también perdí a muchas de las personas a las que amo.

Lissa me llevo hasta la cama. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cara muy roja.

Rose entro de pronto a la habitación.

—yo… yo sé cómo te sientes… cuando Mason murió me sentí devastada pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer ¿entiendes?

Yo las mire y abrace a ambas con todas mis fuerzas.

—no saben cuánto las he extrañado. Siento haber actuado como una estúpida…las he extrañado mucho—solloce.

—Y nosotras a ti—dijo Lissa— espero que algún día me perdones, fui muy estúpida al desconfiar de ti.

—pero si ya te he perdonado, las he perdonado a ambas corregí.

Seguí conversando con Rose y Lissa por un largo rato hasta que me dejaron sola, me encontraba en el balcón mirando al horizonte.

—Tenías razón, Piura es muy bonito—dijo una voz al lado mío. Era Dimitri.

— ¿hace cuanto que estas ahí?

—hace 5 minutos.

Asentí y volví a mirar al horizonte.

—escucha, llora todo lo que quiera ahora pero supéralo y sal adelante. Que esto no te afecte por siempre— miro al vacio pensativo y un segundo después sonrió— sabes, no es la primera vez que doy ese consejo. Nuestro mundo está envuelto en muerte y dolor. Tenemos que lidiar con eso a diario. Todos los días mueren personas, talvez hoy sea un amigo o un familiar pero tienes que seguir adelante.

—los Strigoi están acabando con nosotros y los Moroi no hacemos nada ¡nada! —Me queje— solo miramos como nuestros guardianes se sacrifican por nosotros y cuando alguien muere los tildamos de ineptos pero no es su culpa, es nuestra. Tanto Dhampirs como Moroi somos iguales, ambos tenemos el derecho y el deber de luchar y defender nuestras vidas.

—exacto, pero eso está fuera de nuestras manos.

—tienes razón. No está en nuestras manos hacer el cambio sino en las de Lissa.

—Y del consejo— agrego Dimitri— Vasilisa hará grande cosas y además se vienen tiempos difíciles para nosotros y todos aquellos que apoyen su nueva reforma.

—sí, de eso no tengo duda y habrá personas sedientas de poder que harán hasta lo imposible por llegar al poder. He visto lo que el poderle hace a las personas: las corrompe, los vuelve insensibles e inhumanos, a veces siento que algún día todo este poder del espíritu me cegara y me convertiré en una persona fría y cruel como Victor Dashkov capaz de matar y manipular a quienes lo amaban con tal de lograr su cometido, hay veces en que pienso que seré pero que el.

—no, no Abbigail. Tú no eres como él. El hizo lo que hizo porque como muchos otros quiso imponer su voluntad sobre la de nuestra sociedad. La ideología de Victor era "el fin justifica los medios". No veo esa maldad en ti, es más, no veo ningún tipo de maldad en ti.

—Te equivocas— replique— tu viste lo que le hice a Tasha el día de las elecciones…

—estabas bajo mucha presión y como tú has dicho innumerable veces el espíritu es poderoso e inestable. No me sorprende que solo se le otorgue ese don a las personas con mucha fuerza de voluntad.

— ¿con mucha fuerza de voluntad? no sé si te has enterado pero Adrian Ivashkov es un usuario del espíritu sin nada de voluntad.

—no lo subestimes, el es un gran hombre.

Mire con el ceño fruncido a Dimitri y negué con la cabeza.

Estaba desayunando con Rose y Lissa. La noche anterior me había devanado los sesos pensando que hare de ahora en adelante porque ya no me quería quedar en Piura ya me traía malos recuerdos.

— he estado pensando y decidí que si iré a Palm Springs.

—no tienes que hacerlo. No te estoy obligando ni nada… — dijo Lissa.

— ya tome mi decisión y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de idea —dije firmemente.

—Eso ya lo sabemos —dijo Rose — nos tomamos la libertad de traer tus cosas del hotel en el que te estabas quedando espero que no te importe.

—no, no en lo absoluto.

— bueno en ese caso será mejor que vayas alistando tus cosas porque nos iremos pronto.

—primero tienes que decirme que paso exactamente con Jill.

—Está bien —dijo Lissa —en la cena que te dije atacaron a Jill y un Moroi la… la apuñalo —mi respiración se corto —Adrian estaba allí y el la salvo, él la hizo una shadow-kissed.

Me quede con la boca abierta y sin palabras.

Dos horas después estaba en un auto camino al aeropuerto. Lissa me estaba dando indicaciones.

—notros nos iremos en el jet a la corte, tu iras en avión hasta Los Ángeles y luego harás un viaje de dos horas desde allí hasta Palm Springs.

—ok, ¿Quién me llevara hasta Palm Springs?

—Sydney Sage. Es una "amiga" de Rose.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto me despedí de todos y al igual que la vez pasa tome mis maletas y me dirigí al avión.

Me había puesto un vestido naranja, algo corto he de admitir, junto con unas preciosas sandalias doradas y me había maquillado un poco.

Estaba en el LAX examinando la cara de todas las chicas hasta que me tope con lo que estaba buscando: un lirio dorado.

Camine hacia al que supuse seria Sydney, ella era bajita, algo huesuda y rubia o casi; sus ojos eran de un tono café muy particular.

—hola, me llamo Abbigail ¿tú eres Sydney?

Ella asintió.

Entre las dos metimos mis maletas en su auto un SUV color marrón. Me subí al asiento del copiloto y nos pusimos en marcha.

— ¿hace cuanto que están aquí? — pregunte tratando de romper este incomodo silencio.

—4 días —dijo con un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo lo lleva Jill?

— bien, aunque ha tenido un par de inconvenientes.

— ¿inconvenientes? ¿A qué te refieres?

—el sol, e muy fuerte y eso le hace daño. He hablado con mi compañero —ella hizo una mueca — pero dice que no es su problema. El dice que nuestro trabajo es mantenerla segura no cómoda.

— ¿a si? pues tu compañero en un imbécil ¿Quién se ha creído...?

—Tranquila — me corto Sydney — hablare con mis superiores y les diré que está pasando.

Respire hondo para tranquilizarme.

— ¿Cuál es el segundo problema?

— Laurel, ella es una chica que ha estado fastidiando a Jill por su estatura y su piel pálida.

—Esa…maldita — dije finalmente no queriendo soltar una palabrota frente a Sydney — dios sabe cómo se siente. Esa tal Laurel debe estar celosa de Jill pero juro que voy a hacer que se retracte…

Dos horas después llegamos a casa de Clarence, durante el viaje Sydney me había contado que él nos daría hospedaje y nos prestaría a su alimentador. El no sabía quiénes éramos en realidad así que mi nuevo apellido era Melrose.

—Buenas tardes —dijo la que supuse sería la ama de llaves —mi nombre es Dorothy.

—mucho gusto, mi nombre es Abbie.

—llevare sus maletas a su habitación.

—está bien, gracias.

Sydney me llevo a la sala de estar. Jill se encontraba con Adrian conversando y también había un anciano sentado en un sofá de cuero.

— ¡Abbie! —grito Jill lanzándose a mis brazos.

— ¡Jill! — Yo también grite —me alegra tanto verte.

—Sí, igual digo —ella me examino — ese vestido te queda genial.

—Gracias — mire a Adrian — hola Ivashkov.

Mi relación con Adrian no había mejorado. Yo lo odiaba y él a mi así habían sido las cosas desde el principio y parecía que seguirían siendo así por un tiempo.

—Hola Abbie —dijo secamente.

—Mucho gusto, señorita — me saludo Clarence.

—el gusto es mío y realmente agradezco que nos deje quedarnos en su casa.

—oh, no es nada. Realmente espero que todos disfruten su estadía aquí.

— Papá, voy a salir —dijo un joven entrando a la sala. El me miro y me sonrió —Lee Donahue — se presento y me tendió la mano.

—Abbie, mucho gusto.

—claro, claro hijo. Solo ten cuidado, ya perdí a Tamara y no quiero perderte a ti.

— ¿Quién es Tamara?

—Era mi prima — contesto Lee —la mataron los Strigoi.

—yo lo siento mucho, no quería…

—está bien.

— ¡no fueron Strigoi! —Grito Clarence —fueron cazadores de vampiros ¿tú me crees verdad?—me pregunto.

—La verdad no creo que hayan cazadores de vampiros pero tratare de investigar — dije amablemente.

—no es necesario yo ya…

—Basta papá —dijo Lee en forma de advertencia.

—bien, alguien me podría llevar a mi habitación.

—yo lo hare —dijo Adrian. Yo enarque una ceja — ¿Qué? no puedo ser amable.

—si claro, Adrian tu eres la amabilidad personificada —bromee.

Adrian me llevo al segundo piso y me señalo una puerta de color blanco.

—era de Tamara —dijo.

—mierda, ¿Por qué a mí?

—si tienes miedo puedes dormir conmigo. Mi habitación es la de al lado.

Sonreí.

— ¿estás coqueteando conmigo Ivashkov? —pregunte abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo con ese vestido que llevas puesto? —me dijo justo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Hice una nota mental de quemar ese vestido.

La habitación era de color rosa. Había un espejo de cuerpo completo, un televisor y un pequeño closet en que de seguro cabrían todas mis cosas.

la ventana tenia la vista al jardín trasero, la cama era grande y se veía tan agradable que me acosté sobre ella y me quede dormida inmediatamente


	6. Chapter 6 parte 1

Cap. 4

Me levantaron unos golpes en la puerta. Acomode mi vestido y trate de alisarme el cabello.

―adelante―dije ahogando un bostezo.

Dorothy entro.

―la cena esta lista.

―Whoa, ¿la cena? ¿Cuánto he dormido?

―como cuatro horas.

― ¿cuatro? ―ella asintió―uhm, enseguida bajo.

―claro―dijo cerrando la puerta.

Me puse de pie. Me pensaba cambiar pero al final decidí quedarme así, después de todo dentro de poco volvería a dormir.

Baje al primer piso y me dirigí al comedor.

Allí se encontraban Adrian y Lee; ambos estaban conversando. Clarence sin embargo estaba muy serio.

El levanto la mirada y me sonrió.

―buenas noches―salude a todos.

La mesa era para seis personas así que me senté frente a Adrian.

―te ves bien―se burlo Adrian―tu cabello me encanta.

Lee rio y juro que estuve a punto de enseñarle el dedo medio a Adrian pero no podía, al menos no mientras Clarence estuviera presente.

― ¿enserio te gusta? ―pregunte con cara de póker― porque es la última moda en…

Dorothy entro con la cena interrumpiendo nuestra pelea.

―pollo asado con zanahorias―anuncio Dorothy alegremente.

Oh buen dios con lo que me gustaban las zanahorias… Puse todo mi esfuerzo en no hacer una mueca pero Adrian si lo hice así que lo patee suavemente.

―compórtate― le susurre.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Lee me estaba contando que se había tomado algo así como un descanso para pasar tiempo con su padre. Eso era muy considerado de su parte.

Cuando termine de cenar me excuse y subí a mi habitación. Revise mi celular y me di cuenta de que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de mi padre. Con un suspiro tome el móvil y lo llame.

―hola, Abbie.

―hola, papá. ¿Pasa algo?

―no, solo llamaba para saber si habías llegado bien.

―oh, bueno sí, estoy bien.

― ¿la alquimista ya te dio mi regalo?

― ¿regalo? ¿Qué regalo?

―uhm bueno, supongo que te lo dará mañana―dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

― ¡papá! dime de qué se trata.

―lo siento, cariño. Ya me tengo que ir.

― ¿Qué? no puedes soltarme algo así y luego no decirme nada.

―adiós―el colgó.

Volví a marcar, esta vez era el número de Sydney.

―hola―contesto ella con voz precavida.

―hola, soy Abbie. Uhm ¿mi padre te dio algo para mí?

―sí. Pensaba dártelo mañana. Es precioso aunque prefiero los clásicos.

― ¿Qué es precioso? ―pregunte― ¿de qué se trata?

― ¿no lo sabes?

― ¡no!

―uhm se trata de un auto.

― ¿un…un auto? ¿Mi padre me regalo un auto?

―sí.

― ¿puedes traerlo?

― ¿ahora?

― ¡sí! por favor.

―supongo que si salgo en este momento tal vez pueda llegar antes del toque de queda.

― eres la mejor Sydney―se que apenas la conocía pero Sydney irradiaba cierta confianza y amabilidad que hacía que de inmediato te llevaras bien con ella.

―adiós― se despidió.

Ni bien colgué el teléfono me puse a saltar ¡un auto! ¡Tenía un auto! ¿De qué color sería?

Baje corriendo las escaleras y me senté en el porche.

Después de 15 minutos empecé a impacientarme. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? enserio, ¿tanto trabajo era conducir desde Amberwood hasta la casa de Clarence? _tranquilízate, no es la obligación de Sydney manejar hasta aquí solo porque tú no puedes esperar hasta mañana. Ella te está haciendo un favor. _Me dije a mi misma.

Luego de otros 10 minutos dos autos se estacionaron al frente de la casa, yo me puse de pie y empecé a correr hacia ellos.

― ¡oh, dios! es… es precioso― el auto era un Toyota rojo descapotable y Sydney lo estaba manejando y en el asiento del copiloto esta Jill.

Sydney bajo del auto, mi auto, y me entrego las llaves. Empecé a saltar otra vez.

― ¡gracias!, ¡gracias!, ¡gracias! ― Le dije a Sydney y me metí al auto acaricie el timón.

― ¿Abbie? ― pregunto alguien a mi lado. Yo me sobresalte.

― Hola, Jill― me había olvidado que ella estaba allí.

―tu auto es muy lindo.

―gracias.

Lleve a Jill a dar unas cuantas vueltas en mi nuevo auto. Tuvimos que regresar pronto por el toque de queda.

Luego de toda esa locura por fin me encontraba en mi cama vestida con un simple pantalón de lana y una camiseta llena de agujeros. No me había arropado porque con el calor de Palm Springs no era necesario.

_Ha sido un gran día_. Pensé soñolienta. _Y mañana será aun mejor, es hora de dejar atrás lo que paso en Perú._ Con este lindo pensamiento me quede dormida.

Me levante jadeando, tenía el cabello pegado al cuello a causa del sudor y la habitación se sentía sofocante. _Es el pantalón_. Pensé. _Te lo pusiste sabiendo que aquí hace tanto calor como en el infierno. _Empecé a patalear mientras me los sacaba y cuando lo logre los tire al lado de la cama.

―Ahora si, a dormir. ―murmure― mañana definitivamente comprare pijamas nuevas.

Abrí los ojos y escuche el suave trinar de los pájaros, la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Comprobé la hora y me di cuenta que eran las 10 A.M.

Tome mi toalla y me dirigí al baño, gire la perilla pero estaba con seguro.

―ugh― gruñí y empecé a tocar la puerta.

― ¿qué? ― grito Adrian.

―date prisa. ¡Necesito ir al centro comercial!

― ¿una emergencia de moda?

―Adrian, ¡solo abre la maldita puerta para que me pueda dar una ducha!

― ¿si lo hago me harás un favor?

―sí, sí. Lo que quieras, lo juro.

La puerta de abrió y Adrian salió envuelto en una toalla.

―bien, lo que necesito… ― el me examino y yo recordé que estaba en ropa interior. Me sonroje y me cubrí con la toalla. ― Bien ― dijo aclarándose la garganta―lo que necesito son cigarrillos.

― Oh, eso. Y ¿en donde encajo yo en todo eso?

―necesito dinero para los cigarrillos.

― entiendo, yo soy la que te comprara lo cigarrillos ¿no?

―eres una chica lista. Los compraría con mi dinero pero mi padre ha reducido mi mesada y casi no me alcanza para nada.

―no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Solo dime que cigarrillos te compro y…

―iré contigo al centro comercial―me corto.

―no, definitivamente, no.

― esa es mi condición para salir del baño. Lo juraste ¿recuerdas? además, no te gustaría que me encierre en el baño por dos horas ¿o sí?

― ¿me estas amenazando?

―advirtiéndote suena mejor, pero sí, técnicamente los estoy haciendo.

―bien, pero si no te das prisa me iré sin ti y te traeré los cigarrillos que yo quiera.

Odiaba a Adrian Ivashkov, lo odiaba con todo mi corazón.

Me metí a la ducha esperando que eso calmara mis emociones.


End file.
